Strangers in Airports
by YH
Summary: GHBold and the Beautiful crossover. This story is about a friendship between the CEO of Forrester Creations Brooke Logan and a stranger she meets at the airport.
1. Chapter 1

She paced back and forth in front of the entrance.

Standing on the opposite side of the busy walkway, he watched the indecision on her face along with the quick peeks inside.

Should she go in? She never should have let them go in there by themselves.

He smiled to himself and walked over to her. "Do you need me to go in there and get someone for you?"

Startled, she jumped and turned around to see a handsome, dark-haired, dark-eyed gentleman talking to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized politely.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay."

"First time your son's been in there by himself?" he asked, tilting his head toward the men's restroom.

"The first time they've been in there together. I was going to go in, but- -"

"You don't want to embarrass them," he finished for her.

She nodded in agreement. "And," she said, gesturing to the triple stroller behind her with identical toddler twins dressed in matching summer dresses in complimentary colors. A baby lay between them of indeterminate sex. Next to the stroller was a seven- or eight-year-old replica of the beautiful blonde standing next to the stroller in pink shorts and top.

"What are they wearing?"

Relieve flooded her face. "Oh, thank you."

He waved off her thanks.

"My oldest is wearing blue jeans and a green dc talk t-shirt. My youngest is wearing black shorts and a black and white striped polo shirt."

He nodded. "I'll be right back."

He strolled into the bathroom and was confronted with an amusing sight. The blonde's oldest son was holding his squirming younger brother's lower half underneath the hand dryer.

"Stop, Eric! My legs are burning!" the younger of the two brothers yelled.

"Stop whining, Thomas. Mom is going to punish us both if she sees you in these wet shorts. And the dryer isn't even close to your legs."

"I'm gonna tell Mom, you're burning me."

"I'm going to tell her you were playing in the water, again."

Eric's threat quieted the little one.

Time to intervene, he thought.

"Mom is going to be looking for us, if we don't hurry up," the eldest said.

"Excuse me, when I was walking in, I saw a blonde-haired woman pushing a triple stroller coming out of the woman's restroom."

"Mom," Eric sighed, putting his brother down. "Do you think she'll notice the wet shorts?" He felt his brother's shorts. "They don't feel that wet."

The older gentleman could definitely tell the shorts were wet, but to make the boys feel better and to come out of the bathroom, he lied. "No, he looks fine."

Eric and his brother smiled at the answer and walked out of the bathroom.

The dark-haired man followed after them.

Tommy ran to his mother, and the first thing she felt against her leg was dampness.

Eric got behind the stroller and started to push. "We should go, Mom, they'll be calling our flight soon."

She picked up Tommy and opened her mouth to ask why he was wet, but the mysterious man shook his head. She nodded and mouthed, "Thank you," then took off after her children.

He watched the family merge with the crowd of hurried travelers and walked in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

He wondered what was holding up the line, until he heard. 

"Mommy, can I fold the stroller?" the child's voice asked loudly.

Recognizing the voice from the little boy in the bathroom, the dark-haired man stepped to the side of the line to get a view of the blonde in her fitted jeans and sleeveless blouse. It couldn't be easy flying with six kids by yourself, he thought. As he moved to offer assistance, he paused and watched her work with practiced ease.

She unbuckled the twins and lifted them out of the stroller. Each twin grabbed one of the hands of their eldest brother. She gently placed the sleeping baby in the arms of her eldest daughter and handed the baby bag to the pre-schooler. The woman made quick work of the stroller and handed it to the waiting stewardess for storage.

While she retrieved the baby from her daughter and took the baby bag from Tommy, one of the twins let go of Eric's hand and went to hold their eldest sister's hand. Tommy took hold of Eric's now free hand. They fell in line and boarded the plane.

He was amazed at her efficiency and quickness; he needed someone like that to work for him. He smiled to himself and got back in line.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt someone staring at him. He knew that for a fact without even opening his eyes. The 30-something man had years of experience to thank for that. He cautiously opened his eyes and stared directly into the doe like brown eyes of a baby. The blonde's baby was looking for someone to play with and he was happy to oblige.

"Hello, little one," he said softly. His greeting was rewarded with a dimpled smile revealing two bottom teeth. He continued to murmur to the baby and play hide and seek during the flight.

As the flight attendant began serving drinks, he took out the cinnamon roll from Cinnabuns, he'd purchased in the terminal. Upon seeing the white icing-covered sugary  
treat, the baby began salivating and a tiny hand palm up presented itself to him.

Chuckling, the man said, "We have to ask Mommy, little one."

"We have to ask Mommy what?" the blonde asked turning awkwardly with a sleeping toddler at her side.

He paused for a moment, struck by her freshness. He studied her face; it looked like she didn't have any make-up on, but he knew that was impossible. He had yet to meet a woman who didn't wear any make-up at all. He shook his head to shift his thoughts away from this woman and her natural, or seemingly natural, beauty.

The woman looked at the cinnabun and then at her daughter. "Willow, what did Mommy tell you about taking food from strangers and begging?"

Willow blinked her eyes a few times and gave her mother and the dark-haired man her most brilliant smile, all the while keeping her hand out.

The man and the woman laughed at the baby's antics.

"Was she trying to bat her eyes?" the woman asked to no one in particular. She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Oh, Willow, you're too much."

"No food from strangers, huh? Well let me correct that. I'm Michael Corinthos, Jr.," he informed her with a dimpled smile.

Yum, she thought. He was very attractive. No, she couldn't be having thoughts like these. Although, there's nothing wrong with admiring the view.

He held out his hand and she shook it firmly.

"I'm Brooke Logan."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke."

Brooke nodded.

"Now can Willow have a piece?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, she can."

Michael handed the baby a piece of cinnabun and watched her tear into it. He watched the baby as Brooke watched him.

He looked over and caught Brooke staring at him. "Do I have icing on my face?"

She shook her head. "No."

"What is it then?"

"What do your friends call you?" she asked curiously.

"What? I don't look like a Michael to you," he responded.

"Not a Michael, not a Mike, not a Mikey, not a Mickey or a Mick, you don't look like any of those names."

He smiled. He liked this woman. "My friends call me Sonny."

"Well, Sonny, it's nice to meet you. Sonny as _in The Godfather's _Sonny?" _  
_  
"No," Sonny chuckled, "as in my Abuelo calling me, Sonny boy, as a baby and the name just stuck."

"It fits you."

"I'm glad you approve, and since you do, you get a prize." Sonny handed her a six-pack of cinnabuns in a box and a little bag with a lone cinnamon roll in it.

"Oh, my gosh. You didn't have to do this. How did you know we were going to be on the same flight?"

"I didn't. You and your kids just saved me from sneaking downstairs to the kitchen at midnight to eat one of those," he answered, pointing to the box. "I have to watch my manly figure."

Brooke laughed and laughed. A tear roll down her cheek. She hadn't laughed in a long time and it felt good. It felt real good. "Thank you for this treat and I'm glad we could help."

She pressed the call button and requested milk for her kids that were awake. This trip was getting better by the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Gathering her things and preparing for landing, Brooke felt a course of excitement and dread race through her. Did she really know what she was doing? Was this really the best course of action for her and the kids? She turned to watch her still sleepy daughter rub her eyes, as she held a tight grasp on her youngest as she bounced, clapped, and flirted with Sonny. She felt in her gut she had made the right decision and for now that was good enough.

The plane landed and Brooke let the other hurried passengers get off first, then she and the children slowly exited. As they were walking down the aisle, Willow squirmed and struggled in her mother's arms. Brooke stopped.

"Willow, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Willow grunted and held her arms up and towards the gentleman behind them.

"May I?" Sonny asked.

Brooke nodded and handed Willow to Sonny. Willow practically leapt from her mother's arms and happily laid her head on her new found friend's shoulder.

"I assume this means you live in Port Charles?" She questioned as they continued off the plane.

"Yes, I do. It's a great place to live. Is Port Charles your final stop?"

Brooke didn't answer as she looked around the one story airport.

"Mom, I've never seen an airport this small before," Eric commented in disbelief.

Sonny laughed. "It is pretty small, but it's a great town."

Eric looked at him with the disbelief still evident in his eyes.

"Trust me, it's true."

Eric gave him a reluctant nod.

The kids ran ahead to baggage claim as Sonny, Brooke, and Willow followed behind at a slower pace.

"You're shocked, too," Sonny stated.

"I- -I, they said it was small, but this- -"

"Smaller than you imagined."

Brooke nodded.

"Used to big cities?"

She nodded again.

Sonny grinned. "It takes a bit to get used to. I lived between Brooklyn and New York City before I moved here, but I made the adjustment very quickly and this is the best place in the world to live."

Waiting for the carousel to start up, he questioned Brooke some more. "What brings you to our fair city?"

Man, he was nosy, Brooke thought. Cute, but nosy. "Maybe I'm here to visit the sites."

He laughed out loud. The kids turned around to see what was so funny, but seeing nothing they turned back around.

"Isn't this the town where the man who built a weather machine lived or was from?"

Sonny couldn't stop laughing.

"I was hoping a plaque was up marking the spot, so the kids and I could take pictures." She smiled.

Sonny wiped the tears from his eyes. Luke was going to love Brooke Logan. "Is someone coming to pick you up?" he asked.

"No, my visit is sort of a surprise," she answered.

"Do you need a ride, then?"

"No, thanks. I rented an SUV," she laughed. "Your car is big enough to accommodate all of us?"

"I could make it happen," he responded with a smile.

Brooke studied him. Yes, she believed he could make a lot of things happen. There was a presence of power or charisma or something she couldn't put her finger on, but she felt it.

"Do you need a ride? Is there someone waiting for you?" she asked, looking around.

Over his shoulder, Sonny saw Max at the exit. He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"I was just going to take a cab home."

"No, the least we could do is give you a lift."

"Thank you very much, I accept your offer. Why don't you go get the truck, and the kids and I will get the luggage?" he suggested to her.

Brooke hesitated. Although Sonny was a good-looking man and seemed nice, he was a stranger.

Sonny recognized the distrust and concern in her eyes and was glad. He wished all mothers were like her.

"You can see us the whole time from the car rental booth," he reassured her.

Brooke judged the distance between the two places. He was right, she could keep them in her view the whole time and if necessary, her track team legs could cover the space in no time flat. Satisfied with her decision, she turned to her eldest son. "Er- -"

"Mom!" Eric Junior groaned.

"I'm sorry, Ric. I'm going to get the SUV, but before I leave, let me properly introduce you to Willow's new best friend, Sonny Corinthos. Sonny, these are my children- -"

"I'm Ric."

"No, you're not. You're ERIC JUNIOR," Thomas shouted.

"Okay, whatever you say, THOMAS," Ric fired back.

"Only Grandma calls me Thomas. My name is Tommy, right Mommy?" he asked pitifully.

"Well if you're Tommy, than I'm Ric- -"

"Ok, enough boys," Brooke said, used to the argument that began when Eric Junior decided to change his name.

"So as I was saying, I'm Ric. The one in the green dress," Ric said, pointing to the stroller, "is Stephanie."

Stephanie waved and smiled, "Hi!"

"Hi," Sonny smiled back at the adorable little girl.

"Next to her is Phoebe."

"Hi, Phoebe," Sonny said.

A shy Phoebe quickly turned away from Sonny's gaze after a whispered, "Hello."

"And that's Bridget," Ric finished.

With a look that was a cross between sad and sullen, Bridget gave a reluctant, "Hi."

"Hi," Sonny said politely.

"And I'm Tommy," Tommy informed Sonny.

"Hi, Tommy," Sonny responded and held out his hand for Tommy to shake.

Tommy beamed at Sonny's gesture and gladly shook his hand.

With the introductions out of the way, Brooke felt a little better about leaving the kids. "I'll be right back."

With various grunts and nods from her kids, Brooke walked away.

Sonny and Ric collected the luggage quickly and informed Brooke that they would meet her outside.

Minutes later, Brooke pulled up to the curb outside the small airport. As she inhaled the fresh clean air, she settled the kids in the SUV, while Sonny loaded the trunk.

Placing the last bag in the trunk, Sonny lifted his head when he heard Brooke's voice.

"I guess you weren't gone long," she commented as he put his lone bag in the trunk.

"There's a week worth of clothes in there."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. She did a quick perusal of Sonny's current wardrobe and although he was casual in his khakis and button down shirt, her years in the fashion business told her his clothes didn't come from JC Penney's. "Sure."

"I'm impressed; only four pieces of luggage. I almost died of shock," Sonny grinned.

"What can I say, I'm an economy packer," she smiled.

Sonny chuckled, "So are you ready for the nickel and dime tour?"

"Yes, I am."

As Brooke headed for the driver's seat, Sonny signaled to Johnny and got in the passenger seat.


	5. Chapter 5

"And these are the docks," Sonny said, with a smiling Willow in his arms.

"Uncle Sonny, where do all the cool kids hang out?" Ric asked.

As a compromise between calling him Mr. Corinthos and Sonny, Steph came up with Unca Sonny.

"Why? You're not cool so what does it matter?" Bridget said bitterly.

Sonny looked at her amazed. That was the first sentence he heard her say all day.

Ric frowned at Bridget. "You're the nerd," Ric countered.

Bridget opened her mouth.

"Not another word, either of you," Brooke commanded.

Bridget and Ric glared at each other and then went to their separate corners.

"I'll find out for you and Bridget, Ric," Sonny said, hoping to appease both kids.

They leisurely walked back to the SUV.

"So let me get this straight. The Port Charles Hotel is the best place to stay. The Port Charles Grille is the best place for an intimate lunch or dinner. The Outback is okay and has decent entertainment. For a hearty breakfast, lunch, dinner or desert, I should go to Kelly's. But for all around good eating, atmosphere and entertainment, it's Luke's," Brooke finished.

"I knew you were a quick learner," he teased.

"Do the owners of these places pay you for the free advertisement? Or are you friends with them?"

Sonny chuckled. "Oh, you city girl. Welcome to small town life where everyone knows everyone and there're no real secrets."

They arrived at the car and strapped the kids in.

"What's next on our tour?" she asked as she merged with the light traffic.

"What else do you want to see?"

"What lies outside of town?"

"Take a quick left and we'll hit the highway and you can see."

Brooke followed his directions and soon they left Port Charles behind.

"You never did tell me why you're in Port Charles," Sonny reminded her.

"We're tourists looking for the remnants of the weather machine," she answered, with a smile.

"Only a resident of this town would know about that. Plus tourists stay in New York City and make daytrips to Port Charles, and only then if they know someone in town. So who are you here to see?"

"Are the kids asleep?" she inquired, trying half-heartedly to change the subject.

Turning his head, he noticed the twins, Willow, and Tommy were sleeping. Bridget's head was buried in a book. While a closed-eyed Ric kept in beat with his walkman. Sonny faced forward.

"Pretty much," he replied.

Brooke did a swift U-turn and headed back to Port Charles.

"Thank God, I knew it would work."

"You drove out here to put your kids to sleep. I'm disappointed. I thought you wanted to spend more time with me."

For the first time, Sonny heard Brooke genuinely laugh. It was one of the most delightful sounds he'd heard in a while.

"The moving car trick works every time."

"You're visiting who again?"

"Man, you're nosy," she answered.

"I'm persistent and you're being evasive," he replied.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Nosy. Simone Hardy. Do you know her?" she finally told him.

"No, but I've heard of her. She's a pediatrician?"

Brooke nodded.

"And?"

"And you're not nosy?"

"Determined. Now finish telling me your story."

"Simone, Dara Jensen, and I were frosh roommates at USC."

"The doctor, the counselor, and the?"

Her eyes met his for a second as she pondered his question. Mother, wife, CEO… "Chemist," she said simply.

Sonny studied her profile. He could tell she wasn't lying. Hmm, a chemist. He hadn't expected that.

"What," she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, "you imagined all chemists as nerdy, lab coat, bifocal wearing people?"

He grinned.

"Dara and Simone had to drag me out of the lab."

"Really?" he said, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yep."

"With six kids, you have time to be in the lab?"

"No," she said wistfully. "I don't do that anymore."

Sonny wanted to know the story behind that answer, but he refrained.

"Anyone else you know in town?" he asked, distracting Brooke.

"Felicia Jones."

"She went to USC, too?"

"Nope. I worked summers on her grandmother's ranch in Texas."

"You're a cowgirl?"

"I can ride with the best of them. Can you?"

"There's no horseback riding going on in Bensonhurst, even if we could have afforded it."

"I understand. I went riding on a school field trip and I was hooked. Lucky for me, my mom used to visit this widow who lived on this dilapidated, old ranch. She had kept her husband's prize possession a horse named Apache. So while she and my mom chatted, she let me ride him for exercise. When I was on Apache, I didn't have a care in the world. I cried when he died." Brooke was quiet for a moment. "When I find a stable around here, I'll teach you how to ride. It's as easy as riding a bike," she smiled.

He looked at her with skepticism. "I'll take your word for it."

"What, are you chicken? Is Sonny Corinthos a chicken?" she questioned him.

"Are you daring me?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm just asking if you're a chicken?"

A gleam shined in Sonny's eyes. "I'll be riding better than you in a month."

"We'll see, Mr. Corinthos. We'll see," she said, as she took the Port Charles Boulevard exit.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny shouldn't have been surprised when she asked for directions to the Brownstone. Felicia and Simone both lived there. He didn't think his surprise showed and even if it did, Brooke was too busy strategizing the best way to move the kids and luggage inside to pay attention.

"Sonny, I never could have done this so quickly and efficiently without your help," Brooke thanked him, as he carried a sleeping Bridget to the master bedroom and laid her down on the bunk bed.

"The least I could do for someone new to town. I somehow like helping beautiful woman carry their luggage," he said, the last part more to himself remembering his first encounter with Brenda.

"Nice memory?" she asked curious. Who was this man, Sonny Corinthos? He was charismatic and dynamic, but in a totally different way than either Eric or Ridge.

"Yes." He'd have to watch himself around her. She was observant. Sonny looked at his watch. He better go, Jason must be wondering where he was. "Are you sure Bobbie, Simone, and Felicia will be back soon?"

"Yes, this is ladies' night. So the kids are spending the night with the babysitter and Felicia, Bobbie, Simone, and Dara should be back in a bit. I'll just take a quick shower and be waiting for them downstairs ready for some female bonding when they return," Brooke informed him.

"If you're sure," he said hesitantly.

"I'm sure. Now go."

She walked Sonny downstairs to the front door of the Brownstone.

"Thank you so much for the tour, dinner, the movement of children and luggage. Thank you for everything," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled back at her. "I'm glad to be your first male friend in Port Charles."

She laughed.

Sonny pulled out a business card and handed to her. "Call me when you're ready to be amazed by my horse skills."

"Which you don't have now," she informed him.

"But will obtain, quickly," he assured her.

Brooke held out her hand, which he grasped and shook firmly.

"Thank you again. I'm sorry, I couldn't offer you a ride home," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You get ready for the slumber party, I'll be fine," he told her and walked out the door.  
"Goodnight and welcome to Port Charles."

"Goodnight," she repeated and closed the door. Brooke leaned against the door and then remembering the time, she ran up the stairs to get ready.

After a speedy shower, a change into her comfy pajamas, and a check on the kids, Brooke took out her cell phone. Dialing the numbers by memory, she waited for someone to pick up.

"Good Evening, Brooke Forrester's office," Megan greeted her.

"Hello, Megan."

"Brooke. Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Crazed," she huffed.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, getting comfortable on the couch Bobbie nicely got for her.

"We're having some problems with a manufacturer in Cleveland, so Thorne and Ridge flew out there to see what the problem was," Megan informed her.

Brooke sighed.

"Have you talked to Ridge today?" Megan asked concerned.

"No, we keep missing each other," Brooke lied.

The other lines started ringing.

"Answer those lines, I'll talk to you later."

"I'll tell him to call you at home," Megan finished as she hung up.

"But I'm not at home," Brooke said to the dial tone. She shut off her phone, grabbed a book, and headed downstairs to wait for the girls.

She tried to read, but her mind kept drifting to Ridge. Why hadn't he called her before flying off to Cleveland with Thorne? Wasn't she his wife? Shouldn't she hear about emergency business trips from him and not her assistant? But what did she expect, this had been a problem in the making. Every since she decided to share her CEO position with both Ridge and Eric, Ridge had eagerly taken it and spent more and more time away from home.

Maybe it was her fault, maybe she made things to easy. When Taylor begged her to take care of the kids before she died, she took Taylor's words to heart. After Taylor's death, she took time off of work to help Ridge and Tommy deal with their loss. To come to terms with the illness that had rapidly taken Taylor from them. She worked at giving the twins stability, as they were too young to understand what was going on.

But soon shuttling between Ridge's house and her own became too much, and then Ridge proposed marriage to ease her stress level and to bring the whole family together. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would ever marry Ridge for practical reasons or for the sake of their kids. But she did. Stephanie and Jack both opposed the marriage coming barely a year after Taylor's death, but they went ahead anyway.

By the time she became pregnant with Willow, she had known for sure that her superwoman gig had to come to an end. So she called Eric and Ridge in and split her position three ways though she retained final veto power. Maybe that had been her fatal error. Ridge had taken to the new position with gusto and little by little she and the children were edged out in his chase for power.


	7. Chapter 7

Less than 2 weeks until Turkey Day...Let the shopping begin...

* * *

"Decked to the nine, ladies, with no men in sight. What a shame, what a shame," Brooke commented, from Bobbie's comfy sofa, startling the women as they walked through the front door.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke, what are you doing here," Felicia exclaimed, running over to Brooke and hugging her fiercely.

Dara, Simone, and Bobbie took their turns hugging and throwing questions left and right at Brooke. Even a small, unknown blonde woman hugged her.

"Hi, I'm Amy. I figured I shouldn't stop the hugging flow," Amy smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't," Brooke replied.

"Brooke Logan Forrester, this is my sister-in-law, Amy Vining. Or rather this is my sister-in-law's sister. Oh whatever, this is Amy and she's family. Amy, this is a long time, good friend, Brooke," Bobbie finally finished.

"Nice to meet you," Brooke said.

"Nice to meet- - wait Forrester, as in the clothing company?" Amy asked, forever curious.

Brooke had known she couldn't stay anonymous for long so she simply nodded.

"Now that we're friends, can I get some free lingerie?"

"Amy!" Dara shouted.

"What," Amy said innocently, "I need a man, and so I need all the boosts I can get to help wrangle one in."

Any awkwardness Brooke felt by Amy's question was put to rest after hearing Amy's reasoning.

The women laughed.

"Hey, I'm serious," Amy stated.

"We know," Simone laughed.

"So you never did answer my question," Felicia reminded Brooke.

"I promise I will as soon as you guys change. I'll start the hot fudge sundaes and the hot cocoa and the talking can begin," Brooke said.

"Hot fudge and hot chocolate?" Amy questioned.

Dara nodded. "The perfect gabfest food."

"Exactly," Simone agreed.

Bobbie, Felicia, Simone, Dara, and Amy went to change into their pajamas, while Brooke headed to the kitchen.

"So spill," Simone commanded.

Brooke looked around the room, savoring the French vanilla ice cream melting in her mouth. "I needed a break."

"From," Simone continued.

"A break from Forrester, the Forresters, and just the rat race in general."

"And a break from Ridge?" Bobbie asked concerned.

Laughing sarcastically, Brooke responded, "In order to need a break from Ridge, I would actually have to see him and spend time with him."

"Still being a workaholic, I take it?" Simone questioned.

Brooke nodded. "But us not spending time together isn't all his fault with football, baseball, softball, soccer, basketball, volleyball, gymnastics, ballet, piano, guitar, and violin lessons and practices, plus mommy and me classes, I'm beginning to think I don't even spend enough time with myself."

"Those are his kids too, Brooke, they didn't magically get here," Dara stated, making her thoughts on Ridge crystal clear with her tone.

"I know, we just need to find a rhythm that works for the family."

"How long have you two been married?" Dara questioned sarcastically.

"I know. I know," Brooke responded. Shaking her head, she turned to Felicia and said, "enough about my pitiful life. Felicia, how are things with Tom?"

"Tom," Felicia sighed, with a dreamy look in her eyes and a big grin on her face.

As Felicia expounded on the virtues and platitudes that composed Dr. Thomas Hardy, Sr., Brooke remembered when Simone called her and told her that Felicia had told her that she had been fighting feelings for Tom. Simone had poured her heart out about how a small part of her had hoped that she and Tom would get back together, even though the rest of her knew that with both the trust and the love gone there was no relationship left, but like Tommy a small part of her hoped. Or maybe for Tommy, Simone hoped. For a while, Brooke feared for the relationship of the group, but Felicia and Simone were able to work things out and get back on solid footing.

Brooke had related well to what both Simone and Felicia went through during that rocky time. She remembered the little stabs of pains she had felt when Ridge was with someone else even though she wasn't in love with him anymore. She wondered why Ridge's other relationships prospered and bloomed, yet theirs didn't. She also could easily recall being married to Eric, but fighting her reemerging feelings for Ridge with all her might. Yes, she had been on both sides of that coin.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of her musings, Brooke tuned back into Felicia's tale of the candlelight family dinner Tom had prepared. She immediately looked to Simone and searched her eyes for any signs of pain or envy, but Brooke saw none. Instead she saw happiness and gladness in Simone's eyes. Happiness and gladness that Felicia was able to find and sustain something she hadn't with Frisco.

"Now, Simone, fill us in on the latest with Mr. Australian cop, himself," Felicia demanded, after finishing her story, in her most teenage girl sounding voice.

"Things are going well. He and Robin adore Tommy and Tommy adores them," Simone remarked.

"We don't want to hear about your son, we want to hear about you. Tell us, how does Mac make you feel?" Dara asked.

"Like his wanderlust is gone and he's settled in for the long term with me. Like if I don't talk to him at least three times a day, my day feels incomplete and off. Like a warm body I get to snuggle next to on those cold and dreary nights. Like a man who's seen the good and the bad life has to offer and has chosen the good and fights for the good because he understands how important it is. Like a man I can trust with my life and my son's. Like a man I know, who did a great job rearing his niece and can help me show Tommy how to be a great man. Like a man who asked me to marry him last night and I said, 'Yes,'" Simone squealed the last part.

Laughter, cheering, and crying filled the room. After rounds of congratulations and awwwingg and ahhiingg over the ring that everyone had missed while they were out that evening, everyone's attention turned to Dara.

Dara updated Brooke and the other women on navigating the pariahs at her job and within the Quartermaine family, as she dated a member of the clan again, this time, Ned. Dara was nervous, with good reason, on an upcoming trip to Paris to meet the monster herself, Tracy, Ned's mother and his younger brother, Dillon. Brooke wished her the best of luck. She had never heard one good thing about Tracy Quartermaine. And she only believed Ned turned out as well as he had because of boarding school, his dad, Lord Ashton, and Lila.

Laughing her butt off, Brooke inhaled deep breaths as Bobbie tried to explain that her relationship with Detective Marcus Taggert wasn't serious, yet she had taken him to Nashville to meet her daughter, Terry Brock. Brooke knew Bobbie considered her time with Terry precious, since they saw each other so infrequently due to their hectic work schedules. So it had to be serious if Marcus got to tag-a-long and got Terry's seal of approval, which was no easy feat; Terry was one tough nut to crack. She was glad that Bobbie had found someone tough enough to stand up to Luke, when he butted in.

Finally, with Simone's gentle probing, they were able to pry out of Amy the name of her secret crush. Amy revealed it was one, Detective Alex Garcia, much to everyone's surprise. Having just met Amy, but from what she had seen and heard, Amy needed a mellow guy to keep up and put up with her. Two hyper personalities together would just be mind blowing and dizzying. Simone and Bobbie vowed to throw some police officer dinners and gatherings to help Amy with her love connection. Brooke promised to throw in the free lingerie to seduce him.

The wee hours of the morning were filled with gossip of all the players in town. And when they all finally drifted off to their own apartments, Bobbie mentioned throwing an impromptu barbeque in the afternoon so Brooke could finally put faces to all the names she had been hearing about for so long. With a final round of goodnights and hugs, everyone disbursed.

As Brooke opened her door, Amy stopped her.

"Brooke, I subscribe to US Weekly, People, The National Enquirer, and Star and your and Ridge's romance was like star-crossed soulmates who couldn't get their timing right until this last time. It's a real life fairytale. I want what you guys have, well minus all of the insane drama. How do you lose love like that? Love that you fought so hard to obtain? If you two can't make it work, then I shouldn't even try to entice Alex," Amy finished.

"Oh, Amy. The first time we married it was a fairytale that came crashing down around me and this time it was- -" Brooke paused. She saw the look of hope and belief in true love shining in Amy's eyes, as Amy hung on her every word. She couldn't injure the look in Amy's eyes. "Relationships are not about the grand romantic gestures, the candlelight dinners, the hot, steamy lovemaking, the picture perfect wedding of your dreams. It's about the nitty gritty everyday stuff that tells you how truly strong your relationship is. It's about making time to listen to him complain about his job and the office politics for the millionth time. The getting the kids up, dressed and fed for school without being asked."

Brooke ran her fingers through her hair. "Amy just make sure that Alex wants to be your partner, your mate, fifty-fifty, so during those times when you're down, he'll be there to encourage you and get you back on your feet. Because if he's not a partner, then he's just a noose around your neck and you can drown by yourself- -"

Willow's cry interrupted Brooke's next words.

"I better get her before she wakes up the whole house."

Amy nodded and turned away.

"Amy," Brooke called out to the bubbly blonde.

Amy turned back around.

"Just make sure that whomever you end up with understands what for better or worse means and that it's really those simple gestures that keep a marriage going," she concluded, then walked into her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking around the yard, Brooke had to almost pinch herself to believe she was actually, finally in Port Charles. And she was meeting in person all the people she had heard about so much over the years. Doctors Monica and Alan Quartermaine, Luke and Laura Spencer, Mac Scorpio and his niece Robin, Marcus Taggert, simply everyone she had ever wanted to meet seemed to be here, enjoying themselves.

Strangely enough she found herself looking, waiting for Sonny to walk through the door or the back gate. She found it hard to believe that in a town the size of Port Charles that none of the girls knew him. Though based on the cost of his casual outfit, he probably ran in a different circle than Dara, Simone, Amy, Felicia, and Bobbie. Although she couldn't see him hanging out with the Stepahnie Forresters of the world.

What was it about him that intrigued her so much? She was a happily- - she was a married woman. Married to the man she had dreamed of forever, the man she had six children with. Maybe it was because he was different from any other man she had met or known. Her dad, Storm, Eric, Dave Reed, even Ridge. Although his arrogance could match Ridge's, his dimples, his laugh tempered it. Somehow made it seem okay. Or maybe it had been how he was so captivated by Willow. The charmer and the flirt had met his match. If the situation had been reversed, Ridge never would have talked to her. A woman with six kids. He would have maybe flirted a little with her if no other better options were around, but he would have paid zero attention to her kids.

Well maybe that was unfair to think. She was just feeling grumpy because she couldn't get her husband on the phone. They were playing phone tag again and it was becoming increasingly frustrating with every call. He still thought she was sitting at home in LA when instead she was on the other side of the country enjoying herself at a bar-be-que. Or she would be enjoying herself if she could stop thinking about him and Sonny. Glancing to her right, she saw the kids had found other kids to play with and were having a good time. Even Budge had called a halt to her "make everyone as miserable as me because I'm not with my daddy" campaign. Thank God for that. She didn't know how much more of the attitude and crying she could take. She knew

her daughter was a daddy's girl, but this was ridiculous. Though who was she to complain, her mother often told her she was just as much a daddy's girl too.

"Brooke," a voice called out interrupting her wandering thoughts.

Turning to the sound of the voice, Brooke smiled when she saw Tom Hardy walking towards her. "Tom. How good to see you," she greeted with a hug.

"Don't lie. Last time you saw me you were cursing me out. Using words I'm not even sure sailors know," Tom replied.

"That's because you were continuously stomping all over my best friend's heart and being the dick of all dicks."

"There's the Valley girl showing her claws. Alive and well. And you were right, I was being a dick and hurting the two people I loved more than anything, but I've changed," Tom declared.

Staring into his blue eyes, she could see the change. This was no longer the confused, angry Tom that had returned from Africa. This one was calmer, grounded, more like the man Simone had first introduced her to all those years ago, except there was a hardness around the eyes and in his eyes now. "Yes, yes you have."

"Phil tells me you and Ridge remarried."

"Phil?"

Tom nodded. "My nickname for Felicia."

A smile spread across Brooke's face. "Yes, Ridge and I are remarried and had another daughter."

"I saw the Christmas picture. Cute kids."

"Thanks," she beamed. "They are very cute, if I do say so myself. How are you?"

Knowing her question went deeper than the superficial, Tom answered her honestly. "I still have dark days, but I know better now then to lock myself in a room and brood all day. I get out into the sunshine, spend some time with Tommy, with Maxie and Georgie, and have lunch with my mom or Phil. And if that isn't enough to get me over the dark period, I talk to someone who's been there."

Brooke nodded. Thomas Hardy, Senior had come a long way. It saddened her a little that he couldn't have made this progress when he was married to Simone. It would have saved them and their son a lot of heartache. But some things weren't meant to be she guessed.

"Hey, what are you two talking about over here to have you looking so dark and gloomy?" Felicia inquired, throwing her arms around Tom from behind.

"The usual, my girl's best friend threatening to dismember me if I hurt you in any way," Tom replied.

Felicia smiled. "I've got the greatest girlfriends in the world and the greatest man."

"We both concur," Brooke told her.

Leaning down, Tom kissed Felicia passionately. She remembered when she and Ridge used to kiss like that, when they couldn't keep their hands off each other. What changed? Forrester, the kids, life. She wished they could get it back.

"Ahhhh, I think I need a cornea transplant," Maxie teased, walking up to the trio.

"Well, it's a good thing the WSB has such great insurance and we know so many terrific doctors then," Felicia commented to her oldest daughter, as she kept her hold on her lover.

"You'll get used to it, Mariah," Brooke informed the young girl.

"Aunt Brooke," Maxie complained.

She shook her head as she kissed the top of her niece's head. "You have a beautiful first name and I refuse to call you by that nickname."

"But Aunt Brooke- -"

"Maxie, give it up. Just give it up, the more you complain the more Brooke is going to do it," Tom said.

"Tom, don't fall into my daughter's trap. This is a running argument between the two every time they see each other."

Tom watched the interaction between the three females and prayed that one day he and Tommy could have this type of easy flowing, loving relationship. Maybe they could if Tommy ever learned to fully trust him again.

"I had a vision of love- -"

"Aunt Brooke, no, don't sing, please."

"Come on, join me. You'll always be the original Mariah to me. Treated me kind- -"

Maxie ran off to join her sister and friends.

"Is my singing really that bad?" Brooke asked.

Tom and Felicia laughed.

"I thought I did a pretty good impression of Mariah."

Tom and Felicia laughed harder.

Seeing the tears rolling down her friends' faces, Brooke let the laughter she had been holding back come forth. Boy, did it feel good to laugh, to be surrounded by people she loved, and to just let go.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, this is Ridge Forrester, unfortunately I can't get to my phone right now- -"

Ugh! Why did this keep happening? It was like the universe was against her and her husband actually talking to each other in real time. "Ridge, it's me. Call me."

Brooke was tempted to throw the cell phone down to the ground; instead she hit her headagainst the door of Kelly's.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's a beautiful head and I would hate to see it all messed up. Tell Uncle Sonny and he can make it all better," Sonny told her.

Smiling even though she didn't want to, she turned to face the man she'd been thinking about for days. "It is that bad."

"What is it? Maybe I can help?"

Looking through the glass, she saw her children quietly eating.

"Cari will keep an eye on them."

"Cari?"

"The waitress who works this shift."

"On a first name basis with the waitress and know**s** what shift she works, you really do eat here a lot."

"I told you it was the best food in town."

"That you did."

"So tell me- - what's the problem?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nothing you can fix. Ridge and I keep missing each other."

"Ridge, I assume is the father of your brood?"

"Yes, he's the father of the brood," she laughed. She was in his presence for minutes and he was making her laugh and making her problems seem less serious.

"I could arrange for you and the kids to fly to where he is," Sonny offered.

"A total gentleman with some pull with the airlines. Your mother must be proud."

"I think she was. I think she was."

"Oh, Sonny. I'm so sorry. I didn't- -" She was embarrassed that she had brought up unpleasant memories.

"There was no way for you to know that my mother is dead. It's fine. Like every good son, I wanted my mom to be proud of me."

"I'm sure she was." She watched for a moment as Sonny got a faraway look in his eye, then returned to her. "Thanks for the offer, but it's not that important. I'm just missing the sound of my husband's voice live and so are the kids."

"My offer is good any time."

"Thanks. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Thank you, but no. I just came to pick up lunch to go. My business partner and I are having a working lunch."

"I'm sorry. Am I keeping you?"

"No, you're not keeping me. But how would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Here?"

"No, a home cooked meal."

"Prepared by your maid?"

Sonny laughed, his dimples shining brightly. "No. My maid only comes in once a week to polish the furniture. I can't polish the furniture or clean windows, but everything else I can do."

"You cook?" she asked, tilting her head to the side trying to imagine him cooking.

"Like nobody's business. You see standing before you, the world's greatest chef."

She giggled at his conceit. "Don't you think you sound just a tad conceited?"

"It's not conceit if it's true." Pulling out his wallet, he quickly jotted his address on the back of his business card. "I'll pick you up at 5:30."

"You don't have to pick us up."

"Yes, I do."

"Then why the address?" she inquired, holding out the card to him.

"So you'll know where you're going and you can leave it with your girlfriends in case you disappear," he responded, then walked inside Kelly's.

In one statement, he had been the perfect charming gentleman and had given her a friendly reminder that they didn't know each other well so beware and don't be so trusting. What an interesting man he was. What an interesting man indeed, she thought as she headed back to her children.


	10. Chapter 10

Merry Christmas,

Sorry for the delay. And I will post new chapters tomorrow.

* * *

Dr. Meadows' confirmation of her pregnancy replayed over and over in her head like a Law & Order marathon. In six months or so, she would have a new baby. She and Ridge would have a new baby. Would he take time off work to even come to the hospital? She laughed bitterly. If he could fit it in between meetings, she was sure he would. No, she wasn't being fair to him. She knew first hand how time consuming it was to run Forrester- -

"Brooke Logan, stop making excuses for his sorry self," Dara told her as Simone, Felicia and Bobbie nodded at the restaurant table. Amy, new to the group, remained silent. "He should have been by your side holding your hand when you found out about the newest Forrester. Instead, where is he?"

"He's- -"

"Have you even spoken to him yet?"

Brooke began to answer- -

"And I don't mean his voicemail."

Brooke shut her mouth.

"Ugh! Remind me of what you see in him?"

"Dara, be nice," Simone gently reproved.

"I am. I wanted to cuss him out and call him every name in the book."

"No kidding," Bobbie agreed.

"Guys, this isn't helping things," Felicia reminded them. "Let's be happy about the new baby. Yippee!"

Dara, Simone, Bobbie, Brooke, and Amy all stared at Felicia.

"Guys, come on, this is good news."

They all started laughing. That was Felicia always the eternal optimist of the group.

"You're right, it is good news. I always said I wanted to be like my Oma and have twelve kids."

"You're well on your way," Amy piped in.

"Here comes baby number seven," Simone said cheerily. "And if you stay in town long enough, I'll have a new patient."

"That's the spirit, Simone," Felicia cheered.

Dara stared at her blonde friend and shook her head. "Do you take a happy pill when you first get up in the morning?"

"No, but Tom is quite frisky in the mornings," she answered with a grin.

"That he is," Simone muttered under her breath.

"Too much information from both of you," Bobbie declared, looking at both Felicia and Simone, who shared a secret glance and laughed.

"Is Tom really that good in bed?" Amy wondered.

Felicia and Simone couldn't stop laughing.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Amy continued, making Tom Hardy's ex and current laugh even harder.

Ignoring the laughing duo, Dara turned back to Brooke. "If you and Ridge haven't been playing spank the monkey in a while, how did you even suspect number seven was coming? Forget that question and answer the most important one, where were you last night?"

"You didn't sleep in your apartment last night?" Simone asked, immediately ending her laughing phase.

With five pairs of eyes watching her carefully, Brooke replied with caution. "Actually those answers are connected. The kids and I were having dinner with Michael when I fainted. He called a doctor friend of his over and he was the one who mentioned me being pregnant."

"Michael?"

"Fainted?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Is Michael cute?"

The girls all started showering her with questions.

"One at a time. Yes, I'm okay. Yes, Michael is cute. I met him on the flight out here."

Bobbie shook her head.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Only you, Brooke For- -"

"Logan," Dara chimed in.

Giving her ADA friend a cutting glance, Bobbie continued. "Only you, Brooke Logan Forrester, could meet someone on a plane who lives the same place you're coming to visit and end up having dinner with him and your kids. A hot single man who isn't scared off by a woman with six kids. I could barely find two men who would give me the time of day and I only had Lucas. I told them about Terri when I was in the door. How do you do it?"

"You should have seen the men falling over themselves to be next to her in college," Dara commented.

"Yeah, some of those guys were drop dead gorgeous," Felicia sighed.

Brooke laughed. "Whatever. It wasn't me who started talking to Michael. It was Miss Flirt herself."

"Willow Angela Forrester strikes again," Simone grinned.

"She had him at hello," Brooke said.

"Oh, Brooke, did you have to go for that tired, cheesy line?" Bobbie laughed.

"What's Michael's last name?" Dara inquired.

"Yes, Miss Taken," Brooke replied. "His last name is Corinthos. He was engaged to that model Brenda Barrett who died." Taking another bite of her salad, she missed the gaped mouths, but she did notice the unnatural silence at the table. "What?" Looking at her friends' faces, she was confronted with shocked and dazed looks. "Do I have something on my face?" Everyone remained silent. "What? You guys are never silent. What's wrong?"

"He's a gangster," Amy whispered.

"A what?" she asked not sure she heard Amy correctly.

"A gangster," the petite blonde repeated.

Brooke grinned. "You're joking, right? The only gangsters are the ones in _The Godfather_ movies."

No one laughed or smiled.

"Guys?" she said concerned.

"Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, Junior, and his right hand man, Jason Morgan are the bane of my existence. I probably could spend the rest of my career trying to put them away and I would never do it. Each time I get close, they wiggle their way out of it. Around the office we call them the Teflon guys because all of our charges seem to bounce off of them," Dara answered.

"He's in the mob?" she said more to herself than to her friends.

"He's been in it or around the lifestyle since he was a teen. Marcus would feel like he's died and gone to heaven if he ever arrested Sonny and the charges stuck. He is Marcus' number one enemy."

The man she met, had dinner with, watched her kids while she was sleeping was a mobster? How was that possible? He was so sweet with Willow and gentle and patient with the other kids. "But he's so- -"

"Sweet," Felicia finished.

Brooke nodded.

"Drop dead gorgeous," Amy added.

Brooke, Dara, Felicia, Bobbie, and Simone all nodded.

"To those he loves," Simone informed Brooke, "his love knows no limits. The way Robin describes Sonny and the way he took care of Stone while he was dying. That man, that man I would want by my side always."

"But if you cross him or are his enemy, look out. Because he's coming after you with all of his artillery and he's not stopping until he finds you and you've been suitably punished," Dara concluded.

Laying her fork on her plate, Brooke sat in silence with her friends as she contemplated all she had learned about her newest friend whom her kids adored and she was beginning to become quite fond of. What in the world had she gotten herself into?


	11. Chapter 11

...And pretend that he is Parson Brown...

* * *

Staring out at the water, Brooke pulled her jacket closer to her as she sat on the bench on the docks, having no ideas of what to do with herself.

"Ric, Bridget, Tommy are in day camp. Phoebe, Stephanie, and Willow are at the babysitter's. Ridge is away on business. What does the stay-at-home wife and mother do with herself and her chemist/executive brain?" Sonny teased, pleasantly surprised to run into Broke on his walk along the docks.

She smiled, instantly recognizing the voice. Then her smile slowly disappeared as her girlfriends' words of warning played in her head. She had wondered what she would do or say. How she would act the next time she ran into Sonny. And now D-day was upon her. What to do? What to do? "How do you know so much?"

"Ran into Ric while his group was on a field trip and he told me about the day camp. I took a wild guess about the twins and the baby."

"Good guess."

"I'm good at a lot of things," he grinned.

She felt a slow blush spread across her cheeks. A man, who wasn't Ridge, was flirting with her. It felt good. No, she couldn't do this. She needed to decide what she was going to do about their relationship.

"Is this seat taken?"

Brooke looked from him to the obviously empty bench and back again. "I think I can make room for you."

With a nod, he sat down next to her. They sat in silence, staring at the water.

He could feel her brain churning. It had taken longer than he'd suspected for her friends to give her the 411 on him and his past, beyond what her sister had told her. He would be sad to see their friendship end, but as with all things in his life, he would roll with the punches.

She honestly didn't know what to do. She enjoyed his friendship, the frank conversations, the light flirtation, the time he spent with her kids. He was a great guy. He didn't want others to tell her who she should or shouldn't be friends with. No, she wouldn't let that happen. She was not going to be the, Ridge Forrester, to her friends, Stephanie Forrester. "Are you in the mob?" she asked, bluntly.

Throwing his head back, Sonny laughed out loud at her question. He was expecting her to say a lot of things, but that, surprisingly enough, had not been one of them. "Oh, Ms. Logan Forrester, you are hilarious. Have you been watching gangster movies with your girlfriends?"

Brooke looked him in the eye and could have strangled herself. Rule number one, you do not talk about fight club. Rule number two, you DO NOT talk about fight club. Didn't the same rules apply to the mafia? He couldn't answer. "I wasn't watching any movies, I was reading the Port Charles Gazette."

"Oh, Ms. Logan Forrester, you of all people should know you can't believe everything you read."

"And my best friend, the ADA?" she questioned

"You're a CEO. Do you really trust lawyers?" he countered.

She grinned. "You think you're so smart."

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just a simple coffee man."

Sonny and Brooke laughed together at his comment, knowing that their relationship had survived this hurdle in tact and maybe stronger for it.

"The kids are occupied all day so what are you going to do?" he asked, studying his two scoops of ice cream and trying to figure out the best way to tackle them.

"Hmm." Quickly swallowing her delicious strawberry ice cream, she turned to her walking companion and answered. "I've been tossing around the idea of opening up a Brooke's Bedroom store here in Port Charles. I haven't seen a Victoria's Secret or even a Frederick's around town."

"Nope, there's neither."

"A connoisseur of lingerie, are we?"

"Why shouldn't I buy something that makes my woman feel sexy that I love to look at and take off even quicker?"

"A man after my own heart."

"Doesn't Ridge feel the same way?"

"Yes," she grinned, remembering all the times she had modeled Brooke's bedroom line.

"Maybe this Ridge guy does have a good quality or two."

"He has many, thank you very much. Do you think this town could support a lingerie store?"

"What locations are you looking at?"

Biting the last bite of her cone, she looked longingly at his. "Do you need help with that?"

"You just ate two scoops yourself."

"I know, but the baby wants some now."

"Please don't tell me you're one of those women who uses the baby as an excuse?"

"No," she shook her head, "not at all. The baby wants some mint chocolate chip and he or she sees you have some."

"Here," he said, handing her an extra spoon. "Why do you think I got two scoops?"

"A man who understands pregnant women, a rarity."

"Before Lily, my first wife, told me she was pregnant she had nightly ice cream cravings. I learned real fast not to enter the bedroom with a bowl of ice cream, unless I had two spoons."

"You have a child?"

"No," he paused, looking away from her for a moment. "She, they died in an accident, the night she told me."

Dropping her spoon into the bowl, Brooke felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Sonny, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." Taking his napkin, he wiped the tears from her face. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know. I- -," she shook her head, trying to calm herself. "I lost my first child and time does heal all wounds, but you never forget. I see kids the same age that my child would have been, and I wonder would my child dress like that? Would they be into that game or TV show or fad? It doesn't happen all the time or I'd be crazier than a mad hatter, but occasionally, when I least expect it."

"Yes, it does," he agreed. She was the first person he had talked to who understood what it was like to lose the child, you never had the joy of meeting and holding.

They shared their ice cream in comfortable quietness.

"So I was thinking. Either a shop by the mall so we could get all the mall traffic, but a little less of the lookie-loos. Or I could open a shop near some boutiques in a quieter area?"

Happy for a diversion from his depressing thoughts, Sonny launched into a discussion with his new friend about the commerce of Port Charles and store locations.


	12. Chapter 12

O come all ye faithful...Christmas is 9 days away!!!

* * *

"Hello, this is Brooke Logan- -" Brooke greeted absentmindedly as she answered her cell phone while never taking her eyes off of the spreadsheet.

"Forrester," her long absent husband corrected.

"If I only say Brooke Forrester, then people will wonder why you call me Logan," she replied, following into their old game.

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Yeah, I usually am."

"There's my spunky Logan. Man, baby, I've missed you."

Oh, so the whole conversation was going to be tried and true. Putting down the spreadsheet, she decided to focus on her husband. Who knew how long he would stay on the call before something more important came along? "I've missed you, too, and so have the kids."

"How are the kids?"

"They miss you- -"

"Baby, is there something wrong with the phone at the house because whenever I call there you or Marta never pick up."

So he finally noticed that they weren't at the house. How long had that taken?

"Mother said she hadn't seen the children around the office either. I won't even mention Sunday lunches."

Good then don't. Why wasn't she surprised that it was Stephanie that had drawn her eldest son's attention to the lack of Grandma time? "We're out of town; that's probably why she hasn't seen them."

"Out of town? Where are you?"

Not how long have you been gone or for how long or even why didn't you tell me, but just a simple where are you. "Port Charles."

"Ah, visiting the girls," he sighed.

She heard him shuffling papers. Heaven forbid their first conversation in a month garner his full attention. Forrester might collapse if that happened. She thought about telling him more, but she would wait to see if he asked for more details.

"Are the kids enjoying themselves?"

"Besides missing you…" She paused. Hint, hint, Ridge Forrester. "They're fine."

"Well, you tell them Daddy loves them- -Thorne, what did you say?"

He couldn't even call her without putting business aside for a moment.

"I'm opening a Brooke's Bedroom store in Port Charles." Let's see if that gets his attention.

"No, Thorne, I'll help- -I'll- - Logan, that's brilliant. We could hit small towns all over America. That's brilliant, absolute brilliant. I've got a hot wife who's a great mother, great in bed, and a genius. I love you, Logan. I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"I love you, too," she said to the dial tone. Hanging up her phone, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry or a combination of both. How did her marriage get to this state where her husband was more excited about a business decision she'd made than about how she and the kids were doing? She started laughing.

"Is it a private joke or can others be told?" Sonny asked, standing in the doorway.

She'd been laughing so hard she hadn't even heard him knock. He was just what she needed. She was so glad she had accepted his generous offer to let her have a temporary office here, until she found the perfect location for the store. "No, come in. I was laughing at the state of my marriage."

"It was either that or cry."

"A man who understands relationships."

Sonny nodded, taking a seat in front of her desk. "So you finally connected with Mr. Hard to Reach?"

She nodded. "But as usual he was so busy with Forrester business we didn't really talk and oh my- - I didn't even get a chance to tell him about the new baby. Maybe we can just keep missing each other and I'll send him a birth announcement."

He sat quietly listening to her vent.

"You're not going to tell me that's a horrible or mean thing to even think, much less say out loud?"

"It would serve him right. He's got a beautiful, smart, funny, talented wife and six terrific kids and, instead, he's traipsing the world on business. What would really serve him right is when he did finally make his way to Port Charles, he no longer had the loving wife and kids waiting because they belonged to someone else."

Brooke and Sonny stared into each other's eyes, letting the statement resonate between them.

"But that's not going to happen," he said, breaking the growing tension. "Ridge is your dream man. You two have sniffed around each other for years."

She raised a questioning eyebrow at his statements, and then she remembered who his fiancée was. "You know a lot about the fashion industry. What team do you play for?"

He laughed out loud. "I am a man of many skills. And for that comment, you can treat me to dinner at Luke's. Do you like rock music?"

She nodded.

"Then you'll like Eddie Maine. I'll pick you up at 6:30. That way, you can meet Luke and we can have dinner before the first set since it's a work night," he informed her, while walking towards the door.

"Yes, mother," she smiled. "Oh, and thanks for letting me pick up the tab for the date tonight."

Pausing in the doorway, Sonny looked at her with dimples blazing. "If it was a date, I'd be paying. And if it was a real date, you'd know it."

She was paralyzed by his electric gaze.

"Have a good rest of the day, Mrs. Forrester," he said, closing the door behind him.

The ringing of her phone snapped her out of the hypnotic fog Sonny had left her in. She had to be careful, he could be potentially dangerous. "Brooke- -"

"What are you doing opening a store of your trashy lingerie line? And why are my grandchildren in Port Charles when they should be here at home with their family waiting for their father to return?" Stephanie badgered.

"Hello, to you, too, Stephanie. How are you? I'm fine- -"

"Cut the crap, Brooke. I don't have time for it. You need to give up this pipe dream of degrading my company any further and bring my grandchildren home."

Damn, she wished she could drink. She could really use one right now.

"Jack wants to see his grandkids, Taylor's kids. You know the ones you keep pretending are yours. You were supposed to let him keep them for part of the summer."

Where did she even begin? "This is my company. I have the majority stock and I've decided, as I can as the Chairman, to do what I want. And what I want to do is to open a store that will rival Victoria's Secret, but remembering how desperate for sex Eric was when he left you, you're obviously not acquainted with lingerie. Women feel sexy in them and men love to pull them off of the women they love. I know Eric did," she smirked.

"You whore!" Stephanie said, flustered.

Brooke grinned. Sometimes she just had to get the old goat where it hurt. "Second, I don't have to clear my whereabouts or my children's by anyone except my husband, their father, and he knows where we are. And third, Jack and I didn't finalize any plans about Tommy- -"

"Thomas."

"Tommy, Phoebs- -"

"Phoebe."

"Tommy, Phoebe, and Stephie- -"

"Stephanie."

"Tommy, Phoebe, and Stephie to come see him. My children can only do day visits to people's houses that don't treat all my children as equal. Unlike you, I don't consider one of my children better than the other ones. So as long as you and Jack continue to do so, my children will only be staying with people whose last name is Logan. And notice I said all my children. I love Ric, Bridget, Tommy, Phoebe, Stephie, and Willow equally, regardless of their parentage. Now, I'm busy making this company more money than you ever did, so I'm going to say goodbye. I'll tell your grandchildren that you love them." She happily hung up the phone. Ugh! That woman could be so frustrating. And how like Ridge to be in constant contact with his mother, yet she was barely on his radar. She wanted to bang her head against something. Picking up the phone, she pressed speed dial three.

"Hello."

"Tell me something good."

"Ah, who did you talk to the spawn of Satan or Satan, herself?" the ADA asked.

"How do you live with yourself calling your godchildren's father and grandmother those names?"

"Quite easily, thank you."

Brooke grinned. "It was her. How did she give birth to four great kids?"

"You mean three."

"Dara- -"

"Fine, three-and-a-half. Don't think about the evil one. Let's get together tonight and hang after the kids are asleep. We should have dinner together. I haven't had dinner with my nieces and nephews in a while."

"And by a while you mean last week."

"Yes. Do you know how fast children grow?"

"No, I have no idea."

"Oh, shut up. So what do you say?"

"I've got plans, actually- -"

"Yes, I'd be happy to. It will take my mind off of this case. Where are you going?"

"To Luke's."

"Ned is playing tonight."

"That's right. How could I forget your Eddie Maine?"

"Is Felicia dragging you out? She is in love with his singing."

"No."

Dara sighed. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"You didn't disagree when Simone said what a wonderful friend he was to Robin."

"Yeah, I hate to sound mean but that's Mac's niece, whom

I'm barely acquainted with. I love you. You're my sister and I don't want to see you hurt or pulled into something nasty because of your association with him."

Listening to her best friend, Brooke decided to go for broke. "So this would be a bad time to mention that he is letting me use an empty office at Corinthos Morgan, huh?"

Dara sighed loudly.

"I hear what you're saying, Stephanie."

"I'm not being Stephanie."

She purposely remained silent. Her silence spoke louder than anything she could have said.

"I'm not."

Silence greeted the petite woman.

"Fine. But just for the record, I'm not trying to choose your friends. I just want you safe. What time is he picking you up?"

A sarcastic retort laid on the edge of her tongue, but she held it back. If Dara was willing to concede, for now, so was she. "6:30."

"I'll come over after work. Do you have the ingredients for pizza?"

"Ah, Aunt Dara's specialty pizza. I'll pick up what I don't have on the way home. I love you, Dara Marie Jensen."

"I love you, too, Brooke Marie Logan."


	13. Chapter 13

Silver and gold. Silver and gold. Only three shopping days left to the greatest holiday!!!

* * *

"I made the right decision, right?" Brooke asked, wandering around the empty store.

"If you ask that question one more time, I'm going to scream," Bobbie answered, finishing her last bite of burrito.

Felicia, Dara, Simone, and Amy, all in various stages of polishing off their lunches while sitting on crates, murmured in agreement.

"Okay, you're right. I'm nervous this is the first time I've opened a store myself. I always just approved figures and floor plans. To be truly involved from the ground up is incredible. Like nothing I've experienced before. This store will be my baby like BLF is."

"We know, honey, and we're very proud of you and happy for you, but trust your instincts. This is a great location," Simone said.

Amy nodded. "It's close to the mall, but not too close."

"You have to make an effort to get to Brooke's making it seem classier and more elegant and expensive. It's a special treat for yourself. It's not just one of the stores you absentmindedly pass in the mall unless the window dressing pops out at you," Felicia added.

Brooke nodded with approval. Hearing her words quoted back to her, put her mind at ease.

"Unless of course, you don't feel like driving out of your way to get a piece of fluff that your man, one, doesn't even bother to give you a second glance in; or two, tears off of you within seconds of seeing you in it," Dara said.

"Someone stepped off the bitter train today," Felicia teased.

"That's what happens when you find months of intimate, non-child related emails between the man you thought was going to propose to you soon and his ex-wife. And on top of that, you've finally realized that's not stress that's caused you to miss your period twice."

The women looked at each other wondering what could they possibly say to Dara. The hurt in her voice, in her eyes, in her face was so evident how had they all missed it.

"Dara- -" Brooke began.

"No, Brooke, don't. Don't any of you. I told myself not to get involved with a Quartermaine man again, but did I listen no. I told myself not to get involved with a man with as much baggage as Ned Ashton, particularly because of Brooke Lynn. I knew this- -"

"Have you talked to him?" Brooke asked.

"Talked to him about what?" Dara repeated as she threw her barely touched quesadilla back in the bag and stood. "Ned, are you thinking about sleeping with Lois again? Do you want to be with her instead of me?"

"Dara, when- -I'm not saying this is right, but when things are going really well with Tony and our post-divorce, parenting Lucas relationship is going great, we sometimes slip into some of our old married habits. Is he deliriously happy with Tammy? Yes. Am I head over heels in love with Marcus? Yes, but sometimes Tony and I talk about how things used to be. We can now look back fondly on our marriage and see the good, the fun, and yes, sometimes the nasty, sexy parts. And I never want to reminisce more than when Marcus and I are taking our relationship to the next level. Maybe it's me self-destructing, or as I like to think it's because I'm scared that one day Marcus and I will end like Tony and I did and it's easier to remember only the good with Tony and none of the bad. Ned and Lois have a connection through the love they once shared, through their years of marriage, and through Brooke Lynn. You read the Wall Street Journal from cover to cover, get email updates from the Genoa City Times, and why is that? So you can check up on Neil Winters, so you can be happy in the success he found. And you do that because you loved him, because you almost married him. If your connection to him is strong, imagine if you had married and had a child with him. You need to talk to Ned as painful as it might be and be straight with him. Or otherwise these doubts you have will blow out of proportion and your relationship will end anyway," Bobbie concluded.

"And make an appointment to see Dr. Meadows," Amy piped in.

The women sat in a comfortable silence adjusting to the fact that the lunch of fun had taken a serious turn.

"I thought this was a celebration luncheon," Sonny commented, walking in from the back storeroom.

Everyone turned to watch him enter. Greetings were muttered, taking him by surprise usually they were much more cordial.

"Ladies," he returned.

"Look at the time," Simone said, looking at her watch. "I've got an afternoon full of appointments."

"Yeah, I gotta go too," Felicia added.

Felicia, Amy, Bobbie, Simone, and Dara quickly cleaned up their lunch mess.

"You don't have to rush out on my account," Sonny informed them.

"No, Sonny, it's not you. We're working stiffs and have to get back to the grind," Bobbie said.

Brooke walked over to Dara as she put her suit jacket back on. She hugged her friend. "I love you. Call me after you go see the doctor today- -"

"I'll make you an appointment," Bobbie inserted.

"I'll go with you," Felicia offered.

"Group hug," Simone suggested.

The five women formed a circle around Dara and hugged her.

"Get off me, you sappy women. I don't even know why I like you bunch," Dara questioned.

"Because we're the best thing that has ever happened to you," Brooke answered.

"And we're more loyal than any man," Bobbie said.

"More faithful," Felicia added.

"More understanding," Simone offered.

Brooke, Simone, Felicia, and Bobbie looked at the newest member of the group to join in.

"And if we had penises we'd be better lovers."

"Amy!" they groaned.

"What you guys took all the good ones," Amy complained.

The women laughed as they parted after a chorus of goodbyes to Brooke and Sonny.

Locking the door behind her friends, Brooke focused her attention on her other smiling friend.

"So is this what you women do when you get together? End gatherings in group hugs and lewd comments?"

She grinned. "Of course, isn't that how you, Jason, and your other associates end your meetings?"

"Not if any of us wanted to live to see another day." He must really like her. He noticed her occasional mob laced comment, but he never acknowledged them. He wondered if she asked them hoping she would catch him off guard and he would answer or just as a running joke. Either way he found it kind of endearing. They shared their own private joke.

"You men are boring. So what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, make sure you're taking it easy. Bebe needs her mother to not over do it."

"Yes, Dad. We're taking it easy, not doing anything too taxing. I was going to go over the contractor's blue prints again and visualize where everything will go."

"Well bring them out and let's take a look."

As she walked to the back to get the blueprints, she thought about her comment, stopped dead in her tracks and turned bright red.

"Brooke, if I was your dad our relationship would be deeply disturbing and bordering on illegal in most states and countries."

How did he do that to her? They would be having a friendly conversation then suddenly he would make a comment or she would, or he would give her a look that was decidedly unfriendly. It was great for her ego and her self-confidence, but they always threw her for a loop.

"With those few changes you suggested this place will be welcoming, sexy, luxurious, and a real money maker," Sonny commented.

"Thank you, sir," she grinned, dropping her pen.

Bending to pick her pen up, Sonny stopped at her stomach. "Hello, Bebe. Soon you'll be out here playing around your mommy's shop, hiding under the racks."

"Don't you dare rush that Willow has just join her twin sisters in the hide from mommy game. Let the bebe- -"

"No, just Bebe. It's gender neutral so Ric won't feel like he and Tommy are being outnumbered."

"Well then, let Bebe stay where he or she is for as long as possible. No coming out until your sister is potty trained."

"If Bebe is as determined as you and Bridget then you better start potty training now."

"What are you trying to imply?"

He grinned. "I'm implying nothing. I'm simply stating a fact. You and Bridget are very determined women, wouldn't you agree?"

Looking at him suspiciously, Brooke answered cautiously. "Yes." How could she deny it after Bridget's continuing freeze out on having any fun or happiness until her daddy comes back?

"See that's all I'm saying."

"Yeah, well, it's the way you say it, like you're implying more- -"

"More? Like?"

"Like we're stubborn as mules."

Sonny laughed. "Do you hear that Bebe your mother is admitting the truth?"

"Wait, I didn't say I was," she laughed, "or rather- -"

"Can anyone join in on the laughs?" Ridge asked with a hand full of red roses in his hands.

Shocked didn't even begin to describe the feelings coursing through Brooke's body. Ridge was here. Ridge was here. She was surprised and a part of her was upset at his bad timing, but she suppressed that part.

Sonny stood slowly and turned slightly to face Ridge.

"Logan, aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course," she greeted, forcing herself to move towards her husband. She kissed and hugged her long-absent husband.

"I've missed you like crazy," he told her.

"Me too," she responded, moving out of his hug. "Ridge Forrester, I would like for you to meet Sonny Corinthos. Sonny, this is my husband, Ridge."

"Sonny, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you one of the contractors?" Ridge asked, taking in the tailored suit by Armani.

"No- -"

"Sonny is a friend helping me go over the blueprints one final time," Brooke interjected, nervous for some reason. Why was she feeling anxious, she and Sonny had done nothing wrong?

"You work in the fashion industry?"

"No," Sonny answered, not giving away anything to Ridge.

"Do you own the building?"

"No."

"Do you- -"

"Ridge, this isn't twenty questions. Sonny is a friend who was helping me, end of story, Mr. Nosy."

"Sorry, Sonny."

Sonny nodded.

Gently tilting her head to the side, pointing towards the door, she was silently communicating with Sonny.

Noticing Brooke's subtle attempts to get him to leave, Sonny happily ignored them. He wanted to see the man whom foolishly left his wife and children behind for extended periods of time to pursue business dealings. Ridge was concerned about what he did, but the man hadn't even bothered to ask about his own children. "So Ridge what do you do for a living?"

Ridge stared at him puzzled and surprised.

Sonny took that look to mean "Don't you know who I am?"

"Brooke hasn't said?" Ridge asked still in slight disbelief.

Sonny shook his head.

With a frown Ridge replied, "I'm CEO- -"

Sonny raised his eyebrow as Brooke coughed.

Looking at his wife, Ridge amended his statement. "I'm co-CEO with this beautiful woman and my dad, Eric Forrester."

Sonny nodded, seemingly unimpressed.

"Sonny, we don't want to keep you. I know you have that important meeting and we wouldn't want you to be late," Brooke stated, walking to the front door.

"It was cancelled," Sonny said casually.

"When?" She wanted to kill him. He knew there were things she needed to talk to Ridge about. He was doing this on purpose.

With a twinkle in his eye, he replied, "Earlier this morning, I forgot to tell you I was free for the rest of the afternoon. Ridge, are you hungry? I know the airplane food is no good and I know this great place named, Luke's."

"Now that you mention it, I could stand a nice filling meal. Thanks. Logan, have you eaten?"

Taking a deep breath, Brooke turned to her husband. "I could eat something."

Shaking his head, Sonny commented, "Can't you. It's like you're eating for two."

She wanted to throttle him.

"Logan can pack it in, but I like girls with some meat on their bones. Baby, you've picked up a pound or two," Ridge announced, giving his wife the once over. "This New York air must be good for you."

Furious beyond belief, she walked between the two men and grabbed her purse and walked back to the door.

"Let's take my limo," Sonny said.

"Thanks that sounds nice. What is it that you do again?" Ridge asked, as they left the shop.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope your Christmas was nice and that your New Year will be safe and enjoyable!!!

* * *

"Lucas, go long," Ridge ordered, as the football flew out of his hand.

Bridget jumped up and caught the ball in midair, only to be tackled to the ground by Tommy as soon as she hit the ground.

"Tommy, this isn't tackle football," he reprimanded.

"But Daddy, tackle football is more fun," Bridget interjected.

Brooke watched her children, Felicia's, Bobbie's, and Simone's happily playing with Ridge.

"Hi, Mommy," Phoebs shouted.

"Hey, Logan," Ridge greeted, walking over to his wife and kissing her.

"Hi. Seems like you guys are having fun," she commented.

"I'm glad you're back. I have something to show you. Tony, take over, we'll be back."

"Hey, Brooke," Tony said, as Ridge ushered her out of the backyard.

"Hi, Tony," she returned, over her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

She nodded as he assisted her into the SUV. Having Ridge in Port Charles for the past few weeks had been enjoyable, when she saw him that was. Brooke's bedroom store had consumed his life. Her pet project had become her husband's. He lived and breathed the shop, his left over time was split with the kids; his surprising new found friendships with Tom, Mac, Alex, and Tony; his rekindled friendship with Ned; and his work for Forrester. She got whatever was left, which were usually cuddling in bed while he read reports or designed and watched David Letterman. She could just feel the love pouring off of him. Sighing, she watched the passing scenery at least the kids were happy. Bridget hadn't stopped smiling since he came to town.

Pulling up in front of Harborview Towers, Brooke wondered why they were at Sonny's place of residence. She remained quiet, even when she saw her excited husband press the Penthouse button. Were they visiting Sonny? And if so, why? Sonny was not, she repeated, not a fan of Ridge at all. Though she wasn't sure if her husband realized that.

They stepped off the elevator and turned right instead of heading straight to go to Sonny's. Ridge pushed open the door of the condo that she had never noticed when visiting Sonny.

"Ridge, whose place is this?" she asked, as she stood in the opulent condominium.

"Take off your shoes and feel how your feet sink into the carpet."

She followed Ridge's example and took off her shoes. Yes, the carpet was thick and luxurious, but what did that have to do with anything? "Ridge."

"This is your new temporary home."

"My new- -"

"Sorry, our new temporary home."

"What?!" she asked, looking at him bewildered.

"I was talking to Sonny and I mentioned how small Bobbie's place was for you and the kids, especially with me here, and he mentioned this place being free and offered to put in a good word with the owner for us. So we are now the proud leasers of our first New York place."

She continued to stare at him. Was he crazy? Shouldn't he have run this past her before making this decision? Did he even think about how the kids enjoyed living in the same house as Lucas, Georgie, Maxie, and Tommy or did that completely slip his mind? Did he realize this place didn't have a backyard so she would be stuck with housebound children for hours after day camp was over until bedtime? Did he even think at all?

"Do you like it? I don't want you sleeping in the living room anymore. You need your privacy as do the kids. There are four bedrooms upstairs and a maid's quarter downstairs, which can be our room."

He had her sleeping downstairs. So every time Willow woke up, she would have to walk through the kitchen, up the stairs in the dead of night to get her baby. That was perfect.

"I figured the boys could continue sharing a room, Bridget could have her own room, the twins could share, and Willow can yell to her heart's content in hers."

"Ridge, have you forgotten I'm pregnant? And now you want me to walk up and down stairs carrying a squirming, crying toddler?"

"Well, if you would stop giving into her and be firm, Willow would be sleeping through the night now. She's too old for a midnight snack."

Was he critiquing her parenting skills?

Seeing the growing displeasure on Brooke's face, he quickly tried to right his wrong. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I could help you with that. She'll learn to sleep through the night on her own. And no, I haven't forgotten about our newest little one. We'll buy a crib now so Willow can sleep with you sometimes or she can sleep upstairs in the nursery and we'll use the extra crib for the new baby. Logan, I know you'll miss being with the girls. But I feel safer with you here. Both Sonny and his partner Jason live on this floor. You need key access in order to get to this floor. He said on the floor above is a sort of playroom/gym so the kids will have a place to run around. He said there's even a pool. So for me, for my peace of mind, can you live here and forgive me for not talking this over first?"

She wanted to stay mad at him for being so inconsiderate, but he had the best of intentions. Holding out her arms, Ridge stepped into them and kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Sonny said from the doorway.

For reasons, she couldn't explain she felt like a teenager caught making out by her parents. She guiltily stepped away.

"No, Sonny, you're fine. We were just celebrating. This place is great."

"Do you like it Brooke?" Sonny asked.

"I haven't seen much of it," she replied.

"Sonny, can you do me a favor and show her upstairs while I wait for the furniture?"

"The furniture?" she asked.

With a wide grin, Ridge nodded. "We will be having dinner for two in our new bedroom suite on our new bed."

"Ridge," she complained.

"Oh Logan, stop being a worrywart Bobbie said it was no problem watching the kids, plus I want to have you by yourself for one night before I leave on Monday."

This was news to her. "You're leaving on Monday?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you? Dad needs me back in the office- -"

The doorbell rang.

"That must be the furniture company." Ridge opened the door and the delivery men stood waiting for instructions.

Frustrated, Brooke moved past Sonny and climbed the stairs. Sensing her growing anger, Sonny showed her around the various bedrooms pointing out special features which would make each room fit for each particular child. He was hoping his soothing tone would calm her. He knew stress wasn't good for Bebe.

"I hope you weren't this stupid when you were married," she vented as she walked around the future nursery.

"I would, of course, say no. But would Lily agree is a different story."

She glared at him. "You're a man of course you were stupid, focused only on your needs, your wants, and everyone else be damned. How did Brenda put up with you?"

He tried to interject, but she was off and running. Finally after five minutes and he and Ridge being called every name under the sun, she calmed down.

"Sorry it seems Bebe is a feisty one. I get wound up and I can hear myself, but I can't stop," she apologized.

"Bebe knows a jerk when he sees one," he whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," she smiled.

"What do you think of this place?"

Brooke looked around Willow's and Bebe's future room. "I like it. I can see Willow and Bebe having a great time in here with rabbits painted on the wall. Thanks a lot by the way."

"What have I done now?"

"That rabbit you bought Willow, she takes it everyone and now it's filthy and I can't take it away from her."

"Did you try taking it- -"

She nodded. "When she's sleep or in the bath? Tried both, doesn't work. I even tried buying her an identical one."

Sonny chuckled. "My Willow is too smart for that. While you're supervising the move, I'll see if Uncle Sonny can't create some magic that will allow the rabbit to get cleaned."

"Supervising the move? And now that I think about it, all these rooms are already painted colors the kids would like."

He shrugged. "I eliminated a step for you."

"How did Brenda and Lily put up with this high-handiness?"

"Lily understood I only wanted the best for us. Brenda, on the other hand, fought me, but in the end," he flashed his dimples.

Laughing out loud, Brooke shook her head. "You're too much. Why did you leave her?"

Only Brooke could go from laughs to serious questions in a drop of a hat, like her children. "I was protecting her. Ironic because she still died and I wasn't here to stop it."

"You couldn't have stopped it," she reminded him gently.

"Yes, I could have. I never would have let that woman, that birth mother of hers, anywhere near her."

"Sonny, she obviously wanted to get to know the woman who gave birth to her and was absent for her entire life. How would- -"

Sonny shook his head. "I would have. I know it. She would be alive today if I hadn't left."

After a few minutes of silence, she changed topics after Sonny seemed to have gotten his emotions under control. "Anything else I need to know about this place?" she teased.

"Yes, Miss Smarty Pants, there is," he answered, walking out of the nursery and stopping in hallway between Bridget and the twins' rooms. "See this painting here."

She nodded.

He moved the painting to the right and the wall slid away revealing another hallway. Looking Brooke directly in the eyes, he said, "My bedroom is right down this hall, if you need anything ever- -day or night, you come get me. Understand?"

Feeling a sense of protection like she had never known, she nodded and whispered, "Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you had a great New Year's. Sorry for the late posting. I will be posting again on Thursday...

* * *

Although she would never admit it to Sonny, she was really grateful to him for hiring Leticia for her. She would never hear the end of it if she did. But the woman was a godsend, especially as Brooke discovered just how much of her time Brooke's Bedroom store devoured along with this pregnancy. She was more than happy to come home to a freshly cooked meal and a clean home so she could concentrate on the kids, hear about their adventures at day camp, and their time with Leticia. Amazingly Leticia had built a repoire with her children that almost rivaled the now-traveling Catherine's. When they went home, Catherine was going to be hearing a lot of Leticia stories. When they went home, why did that sound so foreign to her?

Maybe because Port Charles felt more like home to her than Los Angeles had in a while. Here she had friends close by that she could pop by and visit and vice versa, they could have lunch together, dinner, baby-sit each other's children, and she didn't have to feel guilty about work or Ridge. Whenever she drove down to San Diego to spend time with Katie, Donna, or Storm, she always felt a twinge of guilt and worry. Worried that Ridge might get out of his meeting early and was sitting at home with nothing to do and her and the kids were missing out on valuable and needed daddy/husband/family time. Guilt that she was letting too much of Forrester ride on Eric and Ridge's backs. Guilt that she wasn't pulling her fair share of the weight. She sighed. Or maybe, she thought, taking in a deep breath, it was the clean fresh air, the small town friendliness, the knowledge that Bridget and Ric could ride around town with Lucas, Georgie, Maxie, and Tommy without her in fear of their lives. Or maybe it was the joy she was getting watching this store being built from the ground up with her bare hands, minus the weeks Ridge was here taking over. This store was her baby like BLF was her baby.

Everything was coming along nicely. Though she couldn't take all the credit. Sonny and Jason, with his word or two of wisdom, were both very helpful, giving her practical and useful advice as men who had been there and done that. No wonder their coffee business was doing so well. She had just asked Thorne to send her samples of every piece of lingerie in the line, she wanted to hand pick the pieces carried in this store. She wanted the items to be particularly special. Only the best for her baby.

Glancing at her watch, she realized she had been leisurely walking home. She had to step on it in order to beat the indeed pregnant Dara there. Quickening her pace, Brooke's right foot twisted beneath her and sent her tumbling to the ground. Trying to lessen the damage of her fall, she threw out her hands but it was too late; she was lying on the dock on her side with pain shooting through her side. Deep breaths, deep breaths, she gently reminded herself. First, she would calm down then she would crawl over, find her purse, grab her cell phone and call for help. You can do this, Brooke Logan. You can fight through this pain which now seemed to be in her ankle and her back. She had to there was no one around to help her. She was all on her own. It was up to her to protect Bebe and to get home to her children. Garnering the strength she could, Brooke began rolling over to her back.

"Stop," Sonny shouted, as he raced to her side. "What happened? Johnny, call 911."

"No, Johnny, don't. I'll be fine," she grimaced.

"Sure you're fine. Johnny, don't call 911. You grab her stuff. We'll make it to the hospital faster than the ambulance would get here."

As always, Johnny, Sonny's bodyguard, followed his boss' orders and picked up the remnants of her purse and bag.

Putting his fear on the backburner, Sonny kneeled next to Brooke. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I think I tripped or my heel caught on something. I'm not sure."

He nodded. "What hurts?"

"My right ankle is throbbing and my back hurts."

Her back. Patients with back problems shouldn't be moved if he remembered correctly.

Brooke grabbed his hand as a wave of pain fired through her body. Feeling the intensity of her grip and the pain on her face, Sonny decided the hell with it. He couldn't stand watching her suffer. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently lifted her off the docks and walked as quickly as he could to his limo. "Don't worry, Mija. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." He sent up a million prayers as Johnny raced through traffic. He couldn't lose her and they couldn't lose Bebe.

* * *

"What did he say?" Brooke asked, propped up against her headboard and her right foot resting on a pile of pillows.

"Lois is moving back to New York from Los Angeles and he didn't know," Dara replied, sitting in a comfortable chair next to the bed.

"Didn't know what?" she asked with anger.

Dara shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't know how he feels about Lois, about them trying to make a go of it, about recreating their family. You name it. I don't know. I don't think I care. All I know is that I was giving this relationship my all while he was plotting ways to remarry Lois."

Throwing a pillow against the wall, Brooke grunted. "How could he hurt you like this? How could he play with your feelings?"

Dara gave Brooke a knowing look, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

"He's Ridge," they said in unison.

"Ugh!" Dara cried. "How did I end up with my own version of the one man I can't stand because of his unwillingness to grow some balls?"

"At least, he isn't being wishy-washy because of his mommy."

"No. I have to say if it were between Lois and myself, Tracy would prefer me."

"As well, she should. Lois Cerullo is nothing but a whore and a home wrecker. She's the vile underneath pond water."

"Brooke, you've never even met her. She's a nice woman, but thank you for the friendship support."

Giving her friend a sad smile, she nodded. "You're the best and I hope Ned knows it."

"He does. He just wants what's best for Brooke Lynn."

"And what about what's best for this little one?" Brooke asked, putting her hand on her friend's slight paunch.

"He doesn't know yet."

She understood that one. Ridge probably had been in town almost two weeks before she told him she was expecting. She remembered with Willow, she couldn't wait to tell him. She had planned a romantic dinner for two and bought him little baby gifts as a way of telling him. She shook her head. What a difference two years made. Leaving her selfish thoughts behind, her heart ached for Dara. Her friend's first pregnancy should not be filled with such sadness and doubt. "I'm sorry," she cried.

"It's not your fault," Dara cried.

Two crying pregnant women was the scene Sonny walked in on. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Brooke shook her head.

He looked to Dara for confirmation.

She shook her head, too.

He breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. "Dara, get on the bed, while I bring in dinner," he ordered.

Strangely enough, Dara found herself following the commands of her sometimes courtroom nemesis.

Sonny walked in with two breakfast trays. He placed one in front of Brooke and the other in front of Dara. With great flourish, he raised the lids to reveal steak, salmon, deliciously grilled vegetables with a side of French fries.

"Sonny- -" Brooke began.

"I know it's a lot, but you both are eating for two so sample a little of everything courtesy of Luke."

"Thank Luke for us," Brooke requested.

"Will do. Bobbie, Felicia, Amy, and Simone said they would come see you tomorrow."

"They stopped by?" she quizzed.

"No, they called."

"You answered my phone?"

"Your line is forwarded to my cell," he answered nonchalantly.

"Excuse me," she retorted, raising her voice slightly.

Looking her dead in the eye with no apology in his voice, Sonny simply stated. "Bebe almost died. Dr. Meadows put you on total bed rest for a month. No one comes in or out this room or house without my say so. You and Bebe need time to heal."

"Uncle Sonny," Thomas called.

"Ah, it's time for pasta night at Luigi's." Walking over to the VCR, Sonny popped in a tape. "_Notting Hill_ enjoy. The kids will come say good night when we get back."

With a high handiness that she knew served him well in both lines of his business, Sonny departed.

Dara shook her head. "I thought I had problems."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke snapped, furious with Sonny.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Dara replied, not willing to send her friend off into one of her pregnancy anger fits. They were not a pretty sight. She said a silent prayer for her friend who was getting in deeper and deeper and didn't even realize it.


	16. Chapter 16

Brooke was having the time of her life as she listened to the piped in jazz music playing softly as she ate dinner with her favorite girlfriends. She was free of the bed, free of her room, the condo, she was just free and lovin' it.

Laughing at Amy's hilarious retelling of her niece's, Lulu's, latest tea party, she appreciated the company of her friends. If it wasn't for them she never could have made it through the bed rest without them. The constant nothingness- - all day long. Though that wasn't completely true, Sonny made sure she had some things to do. Look over figures for his business which she had found enjoyable to her surprise. He also unpacked the samples Thorne had sent so she could keep her grand opening date for the store. Minus his high-handiness, his constant need to be right, Sonny had been a lifeline, a good friend, and an excellent care taker of her and the kids. Brooke had even seen moments when he'd wooed Bridget before the young girl realized it.

"We've lost, Brooke, again," Felicia teased.

"Thinking of a certain someone, probably," Bobbie piped in.

Focusing on the words being said around her, Brooke joined the conversation. "The only someones I was thinking about were you guys."

"Sure," Simone muttered.

"I was," she declared, looking at all of her friends. "If it wasn't for your love and friendship Bebe and I would have gone stir crazy in that house, but as always you guys were right there when I needed you. Thank you."

"That's what girlfriends are for," Felicia said, speaking for the nodding group of women. "We love you, both, and want the two of you to be safe and healthy."

"I was surprised I didn't hear from Ridge so he could get his usual second opinion on what Dr. Meadows said," Simone commented.

Finding great fascination with her plate, Brooke quickly muttered, "He doesn't know."

"He doesn't know? He doesn't know about the bed rest?" Simone questioned.

"No."

"Because?"

"Every time I talked to him before I could get one word in, he was off and running about his ideas for more stores and their locations."

"Does that make any sense to you?" Simone asked the other women, ignoring Brooke.

Felicia, Bobbie, and Amy shook their heads. Dara remained suspiciously quiet.

Feeling the pressure from her friends, Brooke took the childish way out. "Well at least he knows I'm pregnant," she said, looking directly at Dara.

Suddenly three pairs of eyes glared at Dara.

"Thanks, Brooke," the ADA said, sarcastically.

Brooke shrugged.

"You haven't told Ned?" Felicia asked, looking around to make sure no one could hear them.

"He and Lois are trying to work things out. He's sorry that he hurt me. He did love me, but unbeknownst to him he never truly dealt with his feelings for Lois. And now he has the opportunity to give his daughter back her family. When someone sincerely says that to you, what do you say? What can you say? I told him, I was hurt and I loved him, but he should do what's best for himself and Brooke Lynn. Then I carried out my remaining things from the gate house and left."

"What about the baby?" Amy inquired, concerned.

"My baby will be fine."

"Your baby?" Bobbie repeated.

"Yes, my baby," Dara confirmed.

"I think Ned can count- -" Simone began.

"Yes, but my unfortunate one night stand due to my reading of his emails with Lois resulted in a pregnancy."

Bobbie shook her head. "He'll never believe it."

"Men will believe whatever is easiest for them when it comes to unwanted pregnancies," Brooke inputted, speaking with wisdom.

The table fell silent as her old girlfriends remembered Ridge's responses to her pregnancies, as her new one wondered what she had once again missed.

"Who is this mysterious father?" Bobbie questioned.

Dara shrugged. "I'm still working on that one. So is there any part of your life that Sonny isn't involved in?"

Sending a glare at her friend for turning everyone's attention back on her, Brooke answered slowly. "He's a friend, helping me out. Just like you guys are."

Amy nodded. "A friend who helps you with your business, your children, and screens your phone calls and guests, all while you live next door to him. If I didn't already have Alex, I would be asking where I could sign myself up for a friend like that."

"Amy, guys, he's a friend that's it. No more, no less. I think it's a huge plus the kids have taken to him. They miss Ridge and like having a male figure in their lives."

"And his career?" Dara asked.

Brooke thought about her answer to Dara's question. These were her closest friends in the world outside of her siblings, but still this pull towards Sonny, his friendship demanded that she protect him. From the tidbits she had gleaned about his upbringing, no one did enough of that. "The coffee business is doing fine."

Felicia sighed and shook her head. "Spoken like a true friend."

"Be careful," Bobbie warned.

Brooke nodded. "Always. How are the wedding plans coming along?" she questioned Simone, changing the topic.

"You need to get refitted. I don't want you walking down the aisle in a too small dress."

"Yes, ma'am."

As the wedding topic filled up the rest of their lunch, Brooke was happy for the shift in conversation.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, with Monday off, I thought today was Thursday. Thank God, it's not!

* * *

"How's this?" Sonny asked, holding the full-figured bust against the wall.

From her throne on the counter, Brooke frowned. "Maybe the full-figure and the regular sized busts shouldn't be right next to each other. Maybe one of them should go on the other wall."

"Oy! Woman, make up your mind I'm not moving this thing again."

"Oh, hush up. I'm paying you. So suck it up and do your work."

"You're paying me in pizza- -"

"No, I'm paying you in Willow time, the pizza is bonus."

Upon hearing her name, the baby peeked around the counter and toddled out dragging her rabbit in one hand and carrying her crayons and paper in the other. "Un So," she smiled.

"Hi, baby," Sonny crooned, laying down the bust and climbing down the ladder to pick up Willow.

"You are so whipped."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he returned, never once taking his eyes of Willow.

Brooke laughed. Looking around her store, she felt good. Once Sonny finished hanging the remaining busts, all she had to do was fill it with merchandise, hire a sales staff, train them, then she'd be ready for her grand opening. The thought of the grand opening sent shivers down her spine. It was going to be spectacular and grand, like nothing Port Charles had seen before. Grabbing her ringing cell, she chuckled as Sonny took one bite to Willow's three bites of his pizza.

"What's so funny?" Ridge asked.

"Willow conning Sonny out of food and he being putty in her hands."

"Sonny's over?"

"Yep, he's helping me get the shop in order," she said, paying more attention to Sonny and Willow then to the conversation.

Ridge was silent. He was glad that Sonny had taken him up on his offer to watch out for Brooke and the kids, but sometimes the dark-haired man seemed to be around a little more than he was comfortable with. "It's nice that Sonny could take time away from his business to help you out."

"Well, he's got Jason so that frees him up quite a bit at times."

Jason. Jason. Ah, yes, the tall, angry-looking blonde who only spoke the minimum that etiquette and manners required. "So what is he doing exactly?"

"We're trying to hang the rest of the busts and the mannequins while we wait for Thorne."

"He hasn't sent the shipment. I'll get- -"

"No, he sent the shipment. I'm waiting for his sample pajamas."

His pajamas? When did Thorne start designing again? Why hadn't his younger brother mentioned anything to him? They saw each other every day, several times a day. "Oh, okay. How are Tommy's karate classes coming?"

"Oh, he dropped that weeks ago. Sonny has convinced him baseball is the greatest invention since cartoons- -"

"It is," Sonny retorted.

"In your dreams, Corinthos."

"And Stephie and Phoebs cheer him on every week in their uniforms."

"The girls are old enough to play t-ball?" Ridge asked puzzled.

"No, they're cheerleaders. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I'm sorry, Ridge. It's just been so crazy with the pregnancy, the store and Willow learning how to get out of her crib- -"

"She can climb out of it?" he asked wistfully.

"Unfortunately yes, I didn't want to buy her a toddler bed but the girls convinced me it was for the best and the safest option."

He was missing all of this. His son's t-ball games, his twin daughters being cheerleaders, his youngest daughter learning to climb out of her crib. He was missing it all. But as soon as he had Forrester Creations where he envisioned it should be, then he could fully concentrate on his family and the new baby. Maybe even start whispering to Brooke about another one.

"Oh my," Brooke said, as the phone fell out of her hand.

"Logan! Logan! Are you alright?"

"Brooke, what is it?" Sonny asked concerned, racing to her side.

She grabbed his hand and put it on her growing stomach. They waited in silence then he felt it, a slight flutter. He was blown away, he was feeling for the first time ever the miracle of life at its earliest form. Bebe was making his or her presence known.

"Brooke!" Ridge yelled through the phone wires, but he wasn't even heard.

Sonny's eyes captured hers and they stood together enjoying the miracle of life with Willow happily perched on Sonny's hip.

"Brooke Forrester!"

"Is this the first time?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Consider it part of your payment," she smiled back.

Gazing into her eyes, Sonny's dimply smile fell away. "No, this is much deeper than that."

Brooke felt the pull of his gaze and the meaning behind his words. She felt something for this mesmerizing, powerful man. Something she shouldn't. "Ridge," she whispered breaking the spell and stepping back. Quickly she picked up the phone.

"BROOKE!!!"

"I'm here, Ridge. I'm sorry, I dropped the phone."

"Brooke, what happened are you okay?"

"Bebe kicked."

"Bebe?"

"That's what So- - that's what we call the new baby."

Another thing he wasn't privy to. "Brooke, how many times have you been pregnant? This isn't the first time you've felt a baby kick. I was panicked and worried, trying to think of the fastest way to get to you."

"I'm sorry, you were worried," she turned her back to Sonny and Willow. "But each time I'm pregnant and each kick, each movement is special. I'm sorry if you can't appreciate it."

"Logan," Ridge apologized, trying to right is blunder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Every one of my children are precious and I love them. I didn't mean to make light of the baby kicking."

Brooke sighed, feeling a tension headache coming on. She needed to make some changes in her life.

"Logan?"

"Give me a second, Ridge. Sonny, I'll be in the back." Walking to the manager's office, she sat down in the comfy and luxurious chair Sonny had convinced her to buy. He had told her her managers would love her to death for it. He was right. She needed to buy one for the house. "Ridge, I think we need to separate."

"What?!" he said shocked, dropping his pencil. He turned away from his sketches to talk to his wife. "Logan, what's going on there? Why are you talking nonsense?"

_Now, I could never change you, _

_I don't want to blame you  
Baby, you don't have to take the fall  
Yes, I may have hurt you, _

_But I did not desert you  
Maybe I just want to have it all_

"Nonsense. We live on opposites sides of the United States. I haven't seen you in a month, before that it was two months. This isn't a marriage."

"Logan, I've been busy. You know how time consuming it is to run an international company- -"

_It makes a sound like thunder, _

_It makes me feel like rain  
And like a fool who will never see the truth,  
I keep thinking something's gonna change_

"Yes, I do. I did it all by myself while being a single parent. I would rather be a single working mother, than being a single married one," she said. Finally. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"Brooke, you're not a single mother. That's ridiculous. I'm a full-partner in this marriage- -"

"Name the last ballet recital you made when we were in LA. The last violin recital. The last soccer game. Forget that, something simple. Name Ric's day counselor's name. Name his teacher he had all last year."

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are  
Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough_

"Okay, so I've been a little busy- -"

"A little busy. I asked the doctor to run a second pregnancy test because I couldn't believe I was pregnant. I don't even remember the last time we made love. I didn't sign up for this. I didn't marry you so I could raise six, now seven kids alone. So I could sleep in a bed alone until two or three in the morning."

_And there's no way home,_

_When it's late at night and you're all alone  
Are there things that you wanted to say  
And do you feel me beside you in your bed,  
There beside you, where I used to lay_

Ridge sighed. "Logan, I know it's hard. I'm sorry I just want to build something the kids can be proud of- - Megan, did you need something? Mr. Michealian is on the line? Baby, I need to take this call, I've been waiting all week for this call. He's- -"

"A major clothing manufacturer."

"Exactly. But as soon as I get off the phone, we're going to talk about this in more detail. I love you."

"Yeah, sure," she whispered to the dead line.

_And there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
And it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch  
There's a reason why people don't stay who they are  
Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough  
Baby, sometimes, love... it just ain't enough_


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas in only eleven months away!!! How are you doing with your Christmas shopping?

* * *

"So are you avoiding all men or is it just me?" Sonny whispered in her ear, as she sat alone at a table at Luke's.

"Hi, Sonny. I haven't- -" Looking into his eyes as he sat opposite of her, she couldn't lie to him. "I need a break from all men who aren't Ric, Tommy, Simone's Tommy, and possible Bebe, if Bebe is indeed a boy."

"It's that bad?"

She heard the concern in his voice and had to fight with herself not to open up to him, after all he was her friend. But in the back of her mind, she knew Sonny Corinthos could easily become more. And that's what she was protecting herself from- -the more. "I just need to focus on myself, this pregnancy, my kids, and the store. My plate is pretty full."

"I've missed you," Sonny admitted. He had missed her friendship, the laughs. He was amazed to realize how much Brooke helped ease the pain of losing Brenda, the guilt of not being there, the guilt of leaving her.

She was touched by his honesty and affection. She knew Sonny didn't open his heart easily so he deserved for her to be equally as open as he. "I've missed you too. Though the kids give me full, detailed reports about how you're doing."

He laughed. "I'm sure they do. I hear the same reports about you. I like what you did with the window dressing."

"Thanks. I'm glad you were able to make sense of my sketches and interpret my notes. Thank you for all your hard work."

"No, thanks needed. How else can businesses succeed if one owner doesn't help another?"

"So you do this for all new business owners?"

"Only the sexy blonde ones with six beautiful children," he grinned with his dimples showing. "Besides you're helping Corinthos and Morgan."

"Really?"

"Yes. With Corinthos and Morgan supplying all the coffee for your grand opening and then later being available at the coffee bar you've set up for your customers as they shop. They'll leave Brooke's Bedroom with a bagful of lingerie and craving my coffee.

She smiled. Damn, why did her relationship with Sonny have to be so easy and hers with Ridge so complicated? History. Damn, history. There was no package, no past, with Sonny, their past they created as each day went by. She knew what he was and who he was. And he knew who and what she was. With Ridge, there was so much hurt, pain, angst, and Stephanie. Her relationship with Sonny was blissfully package and Stephanie-free. She adored that. He wasn't power hungry or maybe he was. Dara had "accidentally" left her files pertaining to Sonny at her place. She knew he ran the Eastern seaboard, but could he obtain more power, did he want to? Dara's file only gave her more questions about Sonny. Some he had intentionally answered and some he hadn't. Often times she wondered, why she wasn't more disturbed by his mafia ties? It wasn't a world she was familiar with other than what she saw in the movies. And a normal person would have been frightened off, but Sonny didn't make it seem scary. It was strange, odd. She couldn't fully explain it, even to herself.

"Brooke? Brooke?" Sonny called.

"Oh, I'm sorry. With everything going on, I wander sometimes."

"It's fine, but our dinner dates have arrived." He rose from the seat and left it out for Dara, who was approaching. "When you're ready for male friends again, please knock on my door. Counselor," he greeted Dara, helping her sit down and pushing in her chair.

"Mr. Corinthos," she greeted.

"Counselor, I believe at this point in our relationship we don't need to be so formal, Dara."

"I think with our non-existent relationship, formality is the only way to go and it's Miss Jensen," she corrected him.

Brooke observed the two, but kept her laugh hidden.

"Well on that note, good night and enjoy your meal, Brooke, Miss Jensen." He turned and walked over to the other side of the restaurant and sat with the waiting Jason Morgan.

"He was?" Dara asked, browsing the menu.

"Entertaining me, while I was waiting for you," she answered.

"Hmm."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I just said, 'Hmm.' Is that a crime?"

"Yes, when you say it like you do."

"I thought you were taking a break from him."

"It was just a friendly hi. That's it. Nothing more."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do. Now tell me how did your doctor's visit go with Amy?"

"Does that girl take an ecstasy pill before she leaves home? She was so excited. She was working my last nerve," Dara complained.

Brooke grinned. "She was just excited. Seeing a baby inside the womb is like nothing else in the world. Besides you loved her enthusiasm."

"Okay, I did, but don't tell her that or she'll never shut up."

"I hate to brag, but I told you she would make the perfect person to take to your appointment with you."

"You're right you hate to brag, but you love to rub my face in 'I told you so'," the ADA reminded her.

"I do, don't I? But strangely only with you. You seem to bring out that side of me." She was so glad she had moved to Port Charles.

The two pregnant women laughed and happily gave their order to their waitress.

* * *

"Ridge, I really don't want to talk about this any longer. We've hit a dead end, but if you want an example of how selfish you've become. There's a three hour time difference between us so while it's only 9PM in LA, it's midnight here."

"Well, if you hadn't taken off like a spoiled child, we wouldn't have that problem," Ridge mumbled.

"Did you just call me a spoiled child?" she asked, pacing her bedroom floor.

"It wasn't the most mature decision you made, taking our children and leaving the state without informing me. I'm not even sure that's legal," he replied.

"So you've consulted a lawyer, have you?"

"No. No, I haven't Brooke. I don't want lawyers involved. There's no need. We can work things out."

"We probably could, if you would do what I ask and give me space. Giving me space isn't calling me five times a day, especially when you're obviously designing, typing, dictating letters to Megan, or carrying on conversations with Eric or Thorne while you're talking to me. Here's a tip, if you want someone to feel important why don't you try giving them your undivided attention."

"What do you want from me?!" Ridge yelled.

"I want the man, I married back. Not this power hungry, I don't have time for my family man who has taken his place."

"Do you think it's easy running a company this size? This isn't a 9 to 5 job."

"Really, Ridge?" she asked sarcastically, throwing herself onto the bed. "It isn't? I had no idea. I only ran the company for a few years all by lonesome so why don't you tell me what it's like?"

"Your attitude is what is making our relationship difficult. You get like this every time you hang around Dara. You pick up her attitude. It's either that or this pregnancy I'm not sure," he stated condescendingly.

"Because I'm telling you what I really think and feel, I have an attitude problem. Or maybe I'm lying about you being consumed by Forrester, I'm sure to your mother's delight. And because Dara happens to think you're selfish prick and has never made it a secret of it, she has an attitude problem? Or maybe I'm lying because I'm carrying your child. It's nice to know you have such a high opinion of me."

Ridge sighed. "Don't bring my mother into this. I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"When I'm like this," she yelled, letting her temper get the best of her. "Why don't you do this? Don't call me until you're ready to be honest and really talk about the problems in this marriage." Quickly hanging up on her husband, Brooke threw the phone across the bed and groaned. Ahh, he could be maddening and frustrating. What did she see in him? Was it the hair? It had to be the hair. Hearing a noise, she rolled over to her side and sat up. "Budge?" she called out, catching a glimpse of her daughter's Cinderella rope.

Slowly her eldest daughter walked into her room, but stayed near the door.

"Budge, you're crying? What's wrong?" she asked concerned and worried. Bridget remained silent. "Baby, come over hear to mommy."

Bridget shook her head.

"Budge, you know you could tell me anything," she reminded her daughter, as she moved off the bed and closer to her.

"Why were you yelling at Daddy?"

Brooke closed her eyes. She hadn't expected any of the kids to be up this time of night. "I lost my temper."

"But you didn't apologize."

"I know. And that was wrong of me."

"This isn't the first time you've yelled at him. Is that why he won't come to see us and we can't go home?" Bridget asked, with tears running down her cheek.

Moving closer to her daughter, she gathered Bridget into her arms. "Oh, Budge. Daddy is busy with work right now, but as soon as he gets some things straightened out we'll go to LA."

"But why can't we go home now? You don't even refer to our house as home in LA. Why? I want to be with Daddy. Why are you driving him away?" Bridget yelled, running out of her parents' bedroom.

Moving at a much slower pace than her daughter, Brooke followed, only to get the door slammed in her face as she reached Bridget's room. Leaning her head against the door, this wasn't how she envisioned her night going after a nice, quiet diner with Dara. How was she going to reach Bridget? In Bridget's eyes, Ridge could do no wrong. He was the perfect father and she had been cast into the role of the wicked, evil mother. She was too tired to deal with an emotional grade schooler after dealing for hours on the phone with an emotionally immature adult. Tomorrow she would deal with Bridget and her slamming of doors. Who did that little girl think she was, she asked as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

Sonny stood on the other side of the secret door. He wondered if he should go to her. To see what was wrong with Bridget, if there was anything he could do. He listened carefully and heard Brooke walk back down the stairs. He waited until he couldn't hear her anymore than returned to his bed. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello, I'm Brooke Forrester. I was called by the Sunlight Day Camp and told to come here," Brooke said hurriedly to the cashier at the Port Charles Zoo.

"One moment, ma'am," the young Asian woman said.

A moment later, a security guard approached her and the dread she'd been feeling since she tore out of the shop took a drastic rise.

"Mrs. Forrester," the guard said calmly.

"Yes."

"Please follow me."

"What's wrong? Is it my children? Please tell me," she asked politely when she really wanted to scream. Suddenly she felt a gentle pressure on her back. She turned and saw Sonny next to her.

"Sir, could you please answer her questions," Sonny asked, stepping in to help.

"My supervisor and the owners of Sunlight have to be the ones to answer your questions, ma'am. I'm sorry," the older man responded with sorrow in his eyes.

The sorrow in the guard's eyes sent her spinning. Something had happened to her babies.

Sonny shook his head and silently communicated with her.

She took a deep, cleansing breath. He was right. This was not the time to fall apart. After what seemed like forever, she and Sonny were ushered inside the zoo's security headquarters.

"Mrs. Forrester," the middle-aged black man greeted her. Deciding to play it straight, he turned to the gentlemen with her. "Mr. Corinthos, please have a seat. I am Xavier Leonard. And this is, Samantha Dortch, head director of Sunlight Day Camp."

The grey-haired woman shook their hands. "I'm sorry we are not meeting under better circumstances," she apologized.

"What circumstances are we meeting under? So far no one has been forth coming about why we're here?" Brooke asked, sitting in the offered seat next to Sonny.

"I apologize, Mrs. Forrester. Your daughter, Bridget is currently missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Brooke asked bewildered. Her deepest, darkest fears had come to life. Someone had her precious, innocent little girl. Where was her baby?

"Yes, Bridget is missing."

"How? When?" Sonny demanded, jumping in even though he promised himself he wouldn't; but he couldn't keep out of it from the moment he had seen a harried and worried Brooke get into her car driving like a bat out of hell as she narrowly missed hitting cars. The moment he told Johnny to follow her, he had gotten involved.

"She went to the bathroom and it doesn't appear she came back from there," Samantha answered.

"Doesn't appear?" Sonny countered.

"Let me tell you what we know," Xavier began. "A girl in Bridget's group remembers Bridget mentioning she had to go to the bathroom, but all the girl remembers was that it was after they left the picnic area not an exact time or if it was before or after seeing a certain exhibit. Today is day camp day at the zoo and we believe another blonde girl about Bridget's size from another day camp mixed in with Sunlight's group and thus when head counts were done Bridget was accounted for."

"You mean, no one noticed Bridget was gone? When did they make this discovery?" Brooke asked, trying desperately to keep her temper and fear in check.

"When it was time to get back on the bus- -" Samantha answered.

"Lunch was at 12:30. You were scheduled to leave the zoo at 4:30. Are you telling me my daughter was missing for four hours and no one knew? No one noticed?" Brooke said, with a voice rising with each question. What the hell?! A madman could have her baby, her first-born daughter could almost be back on the West coast by now. Oh my gosh! She put her hand on her suddenly very busy stomach. "It's okay, Bebe. Mommy will keep calm down, she promises," she whispered to her unborn child. "Where are my sons?"

"They are in the employee daycare we have here, Mrs. Forrester, with two Sunlight employees and two of my finest men," Xavier answered.

"And the police?"

"They are searching the grounds. The lead detective has been notified you're here," he replied.

Brooke nodded. "May I use your phone?"

"Please," he offered.

Dialing the number by heart, she waited for the phone to be picked up. "May I speak to Dr. Hardy? It's an emergency… Simone, can you call Mac and ask him to come to the zoo… Bridget is missing…I'll see you guys in a little bit."

Damn, she'd called the chief of police. He had naively hoped to keep this as quiet as possible. The zoo had recently received a ten million dollar donation, the last thing they needed now was bad publicity. But how had he expected for this to remain quiet. The daughter of the head of one of the most famous fashion houses in the world was missing. Missing on his watch. Damn. And she had connections not to just the chief, but also to the mob. He should have called in sick this morning like he had planned.

* * *

"Jason, I want this zoo searched from top to bottom andeveryone needs a guard on them. Jason, this guy has a four hour jump on us, so ASAP," Sonny commanded before slamming his cell phone into his pocket. He would find Bridget and whomever took her would have hell to pay. Walking back inside the office, he could clearly see the fear Brooke was trying to keep at bay.

"Where are the videotapes?" he demanded.

"Unfortunately we are in the process of putting cameras in other places than certain exhibits and the entrance and exit gates," the head of security informed him.

"You don't have cameras all over this place with the number of children that walk in and out of this place?!" Sonny yelled.

"No, sir. We're working on that now."

"Where are the tapes of the exit gates?"

"They are now in police custody."

Sonny sighed frustrated. With the level of incompetence happening within the zoo and the police department, it would be up to his men to find Bridget. Leaning over to his friend, he whispered. "We'll find her. Don't worry."

Brooke gave him a fake, tentative smile. She prayed he was right because if he wasn't she didn't know what she would do.

"Brooke, how are you holding up?" Mac asked concerned.

"I've been better," she replied, trying hard to keep a positive attitude.

Sonny's hand rubbed circles on her back, reminding her she wasn't alone.

Mac noticed the closeness between his fiancée's best friend and the local mobster. How could another smart woman fall for him? What were they thinking? Didn't they know how dangerous he was? "Sonny, do you think any of your business associates might know something about Bridget's disappearance?"

Sonny didn't know if he should laugh at Mac's stupidity or be frightened by his desperation. If the cops were talking to him, they were truly gasping at straws.

Brooke stiffened a little. She hadn't thought about Sonny being involved in any sort of way.

"No, Mac. This has nothing to do with me. Where's the FBI?"

For some reason, she trusted Sonny's answer and felt her body lose some of the tension.

Mac wasn't sure he believed Sonny. He would put Marcus on the Sonny detail and have everyone else continue with the stranger angle. "They will be coming to your house Brooke. They want to set up taps in case there are any ransom demands?"

"You think she was kidnapped for money?" she asked.

"We're keeping all options open. I can have the police escort you home- -" Mac stated.

"That's not necessary. I'll see Brooke home," Sonny interrupted.

"Brooke, the kids are at my house with Simone and Tommy."

"Thank you so much Mac for everything. I know you and your men are working hard to locate Bridget."

"You're welcome. We're going to bring her home."

"Let's go Brooke," Sonny said gently, leading her away from the chief of police.

"I guess this means I have to call Ridge. I'd been putting it off hoping she was just- -" She felt the tears threatening to well up, but she couldn't allow that. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for Bridget, for Tommy, for Ric, for Phoebs, for Stephie, for Willow, and for Bebe. They were all depending on her. "I thought she was mixed in with another day camp group."

"We'll find her. Give me your car keys, Renaldo is going to drive it home."

Handing Sonny the keys, she got inside the limo. The soft leather felt good to her tension-filled body. She closed her eyes.

"Lean against the door," he commanded.

She did as he asked than felt her shoes being removed and felt the greatest foot massage she had ever had. "I've got to call Ridge. I paged him a few times, but he never called me back."

Jerk, he thought, but he kept his opinion to himself. What man doesn't return his wife's page or call?

"He's probably in meetings."

Instead of lying to her, he handed her his cell phone.

"Thanks." She opened her eyes and called the office. "Megan, can I please speak to Ridge?"

"Hi, Brooke. Ridge is in a meeting- -," Megan started.

"I know. I've been paging him. It is imperative that I speak to him now."

Noting her friend and boss' tone, she put her on hold while she discreetly passed Ridge a note telling him Brooke was on the line and it was important. "Brooke, he said he would call you back as soon as he finished the meeting."

Brooke sat straight up as her temperature went through the roof.

Sonny wondered what the dufus had done now.

"Megan, please take him another note that reads as follows: 'Sorry to disturb you, Bridget has been kidnapped. I thought you should know. Call me when you're less busy.'"

"Oh, Brooke. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Please keep us in your prayers that's all any of us can do. Thanks Megan. I'll talk to you later." She ended the call and handed Sonny his phone.

Sonny thought Candyboy was a worthless piece of crap, but this Forrester character took the cake. He couldn't even be bothered to take his wife's important phone call. How did she marry this creep?

Sonny and Brooke's phones rang at the same time.

"Hello," Brooke and Sonny answered simultaneously.

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped? Brooke, I'm busy and this isn't the way to get my attention, especially after you hung up on me last night."

"I'm sorry that our daughter's kidnapping isn't important to you. I'll make sure not to bother you with such trivial matters- -"

"Has this pregnancy turned you into a drama queen?!" Ridge questioned.

Breathing deeply, she had to remember who was on the phone because she was about to curse him out with every word she had ever word Storm and his friends had ever used.

"Well our kidnapped daughter called me two hours ago asking me to come pick her up- -"

"She did what?"

Sonny put his phone away from him. "What? What did he say?"

"What? When did you talk to Bridget?"

"About two hours ago. She told me she was ready to go home and I told her that I would be in Port Charles tomorrow as soon as I wrapped up some business here."

"Did she say where she was?"

"What do you mean? I assumed she was at home- -"

Brooke burst into tears. Her daughter hadn't been kidnapped, wasn't being tortured or abused. Oh, praise God.

Taking the phone from Brooke, Sonny got on the line. "Bridget disappeared from her day camp group shortly after lunch. The police are searching for her, along with the FBI. So did Bridget give you any hint about where she might be?"

"Sonny?" Ridge asked. What was he doing with his wife again?

"Yes. Ridge, I need you to focus. Did Bridget say anything to you?"

"No, I assumed she was at the house. Making a phone call while Brooke was busy with the other kids."

"Did you hear anything in the background? Any strange sounds or noises?"

"No. I was in between meetings. I'm sorry. I don't remember hearing anything unusual. Oh, my. Let me speak to Brooke."

Did this jerk think he was going to let her hurt Brooke anymore than he already had? "She's occupied at the moment. And we need to call the police and the FBI and tell them what you've said. She'll call you when we know more."

"Sonny, tell her I'm sorry. I didn't know," Ridge apologized.

Sonny hung up. "Jason, Ridge talked to her. Turn this town upside down. She has to be somewhere close to the house because she'll be waiting for Ridge to come back. Have Leticia have the kids draw up a list of every place they've been since they've hit town."

Drawing Brooke closer to him, he embraced her. "Mijita, she's okay. We'll find her. We'll bring her home and she'll be happy to be in your arms."

"She was mad at me for yelling at Ridge last night on the phone. But I never thought she would runaway. This is my- -"

"This isn't your fault. She's just a little girl who wants her family back together. She wants her mom and dad living under one roof. She doesn't understand the adult things that are going around her. When she comes home, you and Ridge will explain things to her and give her a stern lecture and a spanking for running away."

Relieved somewhat now that she knew as of two hours ago, her daughter was safe and able to make a call. She allowed herself to relax a little in the warmth of Sonny's safe and comforting arms.


	20. Chapter 20

"What was the worst thing ever said or written about you?" Sonny asked, as he sat on Brooke's sofa watching her pace.

"Worse thing. Hmm… that's a toughie there's been so many. Maybe the one saying I preyed on Ridge after Taylor died of TB in order to get him to finally marry me- -no, no, the one that said Willow was my last ditch attempt to hold on to my marriage. When I read that I cried, Willow was the most wanted baby ever. Ridge and I both decided not to have any more kids until the kids we already had felt settled and secure in the new life we had created for all of us. What about you?"

"I owned a strip club and someone accused me of prostituting the women who worked for me. My mama taught me to respect women and I do to the utmost- -"

"And paying them to be naked in front of horny, disgusting old men is respecting them," she questioned sarcastically.

"I ran an upstanding gentlemen's club and they were only topless not completely nude."

"Oh, then that's much better," she retorted, taking a break from her pacing. She was so grateful that he kept coming up with inane conversation topics to distract her from the fact that the phone hadn't rang with any demands or with any news from Mac, from Special Agent Melanie Cooney Corlandt; that no one had walked through her front door with her baby in their arms; or that she was trapped in her bedroom, while her living room was crawling with cops and FBI agents readying for the call or anything for that matter. Where was Bridget hiding? Had someone taken her after she called Ridge? Her mind kept circling around these two questions. So while his diversion hadn't worked completely, it was enough to take the edge off of some of her worrying and enough to keep Bebe from playing another round of kick boxing.

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "Better they strip at an establishment that respected them, than at a place that degraded them and pimped them out," he answered with no regret or embarrassment. "Who do you think leaked the story about Willow to the media?"

"Stephanie."

"Stephanie, as in your mother-in-law Stephanie?"

"One in the same. She doesn't like me much."

"That's an understatement. What did Ridge say?" He couldn't fathom a member of his own family selling him out. Then suddenly the image of Brenda wearing a wire popped into his head. No, that wasn't the same.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What could he say? I had no proof his mother had fed the story to the media. No reporter was going to confess that Stephanie was his or her source. So there was nothing to say. I don't even think I told him my suspicion," she said, thinking back. No she was better sure she had kept her thoughts to herself on that one.

"He didn't suspect his mother?"

"Ridge feels the stories come from any and everywhere. We are public figures, technically so the gossip and the paparazzi are just par the course."

The more stories he heard about Ridge the less he liked him. What did Brooke ever see in him? But hadn't the Quartermaines said the same thing to Brenda about him? So maybe there was something about Ridge Forrester that deserved Brooke's loyalty and faith, but so far he hadn't seen it.

"What's your favorite meal to cook- -"

Sonny's cell phone rang interrupting Brooke's question. They looked at each other as the tension rose. "Corinthos."

"I've got a four foot beauty here with strawberry blonde hair that probably has a momma who is dying to see her. You know anyone who's looking for one of these?" Luke asked his buddy.

"I think I could find one," Sonny answered, nodding his head at Brooke.

Doing a short leap, Brooke stopped herself from squealing. She wanted to fall to her knees and thank God. Her baby was safe.

"She's finishing up her cheeseburger right now. We should be over in about fifteen minutes. You think your little momma can hold until then?"

"Yes," he said, hanging up the phone.

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's with Luke. She's fine. He couldn't say where or when he found her because she was probably listening to his every word. He's bringing her here as soon as she finishes her dinner."

Walking over to Sonny, she threw her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I couldn't have made it through this without you."

"Yes, you could've. You're a strong woman, Brooke Logan. I'm honored that you allowed me to help you."

"Well, I pray I never need this kind of help again." Moving slightly away from him, but still touching him, she asked, "Should I go tell them?"

Sonny shook his head. "No, wait until Luke comes. Right now, they'll ask you a bunch of questions you can't answer or worse yet they'll raid Kelly's or Luke's looking for her, scaring her even more than she's scared herself."

Nodding at his wisdom, she decided to keep quiet.

* * *

Anyone missing a daughter?" Luke shouted from the living room.

Brooke raced out of her room, through the kitchen, and swept her baby girl into her arms. She showered the little face with kisses. "I love you. I love you. I'm so glad you are okay."

"Mommy, I was scared," Bridget admitted, crying.

"I know, baby. But you're home now thanks to Mr. Luke." Over her daughter's shoulder, she mouthed her thanks to Luke.

Luke nodded and was soon swarmed by cops and FBI agents wanting to know how and where he found Bridget.

"Let me look at you, Budge. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She stepped away from her daughter to assure herself that her little one was okay. She looked fine. "Should I have Aunt Simone come over?"

"No, Mommy. I'm okay. I was hiding in the basement of Kelly's. It was just dark and cold."

Brooke's heart melted at the idea of her daughter sitting alone in the dark, dank basement.

"Brooke, why don't you and Bridget go into your room. Their questions can wait," Sonny said, nodding towards the law enforcement agents.

Brooke nodded and escorted her daughter to her bedroom.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm sorry," Bridget apologized, as Brooke tucked her in and brushed back her freshly washed hair. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just want Daddy to live with us again."

"Bridge, I know it's hard living away from Daddy, but running away doesn't solve anything. And Daddy staying in LA while Mommy works on the store here, doesn't mean he doesn't miss us, love us, and want to be with us. Okay?"

The young girl nodded.

"I know you overheard my conversation with Daddy."

Bridget looked away from her mother's gaze.

"You should have made your presence known as soon as you came into my room. No ease dropping- -"

"What's eavesdropping?"

"Listening to other people's conversations without them knowing about it. Mommies and Daddies disagree and have arguments, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other. Sometimes you argue with Ric and Thomas, but that doesn't mean you stopped loving them, right?"

"Right."

"Well the same is true with mommies and daddies. And next time, you have any sort of problems or questions, you talk to me, okay? I love you so much and I was so scared something terrible had happened to you."

"But I called Daddy," Bridget explained.

"I know you did, but Daddy thought you were here with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So promise me, no more running away."

Bridget shook her head. "No more ever. Sorry for scaring you, Mommy."

Brooke leaned down and kissed her daughter. "Thank you, baby. Now sleep tight and if you need me, I'll be in the living room."

"Okay," her eldest daughter replied, closing her eyes.

Walking quietly out of her room, Brooke went to the living room to answer any remaining questions Luke and Sonny couldn't answer for Mac or Special Agent Cooney Cortlandt.

"Brooke, how is Bridget?" Mac asked.

"A little shaken up by the whole ordeal, but she'll be fine. Thanks. Do you have any questions for me?" Brooke asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"No, they answered all my questions," Mac replied with a bit of disgust.

How could she have forgotten that Sonny Corinthos and Luke Spencer were far from Mac's favorite people? "Where's Luke?"

"He had to go, but he said he'll talk to you tomorrow," Sonny answered.

"Special Agent- -"

"Did you find her?" Ridge asked, rushing through the front door with Stephanie following behind him.

"Yes, didn't you check your voice mail? I left you a message saying we found her." Brooke explained.

"Thank God," Ridge cried, pulling Brooke into a hug.

"How could you let her disappear, Brooke? What are you doing that you can't stay home with your children instead of sending them off to day camp?" Stephanie questioned angrily.

Mac tapped Melanie's shoulder and she quickly followed him to the door. They didn't want or need to be part of family drama hour that always seemed to follow the miraculous returns of missing loved ones.

"Brooke, we'll call you if we have any more questions," Mac stated, then closed the door behind them.

"Brooke, I'm waiting for an answer," Stephanie demanded.

"Mother, it was an accident. Bridget ran away. I told you that," Ridge informed his mother.

"Taylor never would have let this happen," Brooke's mother-in-law declared.

Brooke waited for the familiar pain to hit her that she usually felt at the comparison to the dead and saintly Taylor Forrester, but she didn't feel it. For the first time since she could remember, she was pain-free. She turned to Sonny and smiled. She knew he was to thank for this, partly. She smiled at him.

Sonny acknowledged Brooke's smile with a curt nod, but the anger he felt at the way her mother-in-law was speaking to her was growing with each word coming out of the older woman's mouth.

Feeling the heated glares from Sonny, Stephanie turned towards him. "Your services are no longer needed, you can leave."

Brooke burst out laughing.

Stephanie glared at her.

"Who do you think he is?" Brooke laughed.

Stephanie huffed. "Only you would hire a male nanny-cum-servant to watch the children."

Brooke laughed so hard tears rolled down her face. This was priceless. She wanted to see Sonny's reaction but the tears blinded him to her.

"Mother, Sonny doesn't work for us. I'm sorry, Sonny. He is our next door neighbor and knows the owner's of this condo and helped us get into this building," Ridge told his mother.

"Oh," Stephanie said once again taking in the younger male's casual attire of jeans and a polo shirt. "Well then, please excuse us. We are trying to have a private family discussion."

"How can it be private when you walked in the door yelling, not caring who was in the house and not once asking how your granddaughter was?" Sonny fired back at the old lady.

Stephanie was taken aback. How dare he speak to her in this manner? Was Brooke having an affair with this man? This would explain why she decided to stay and keep Taylor's children from her. "What my family does is none of your concern."

"Brooke and Ridge have been through a horrifying ordeal and the last thing they need is your non-supportive input into their lives. They are just grateful Bridget was returned to them safe and unharmed," Sonny said curtly, turning to the shocked Ridge and Brooke. He nodded. "Ridge, it's good seeing you again. I will see you both in the morning." He walked out the door before Stephanie could say another word.

"Who was that again?" Stephanie asked suspicious.

"A friend, Mother. And he was right none of this was Brooke's fault. Bridget ran away because she was upset. End of story. And I don't want to hear another word about it. Logan, why don't you get dressed for bed while I show Mother her room. Which room should I put her in?" Ridge asked, ignoring the looks his mother was giving him.

"Bridget is in our room so put her in Bridget's," Brooke answered, then quickly went off to their room. A big grin broke out on her face when she recalled how quickly and fiercely Sonny put Stephanie in her place without once raising his voice. He had stood up to Stephanie for her. She sighed. It was nice not having to do that herself. It was really nice.


	21. Chapter 21

**With their eldest daughter between them, Ridge stared at two of the most important women in his world. He marveled at how close he had come to losing them. These past few months without Brooke and the kids made him realize how far removed from them he had become. The days of family togetherness, dinners together, movie watching in their bed had long since died and he hadn't even noticed. Well, he had noticed but he had thought what he was striving for was more important to his children and grandchildren's future. But while he had been worried about the future, the present had been slipping away from him.**

Ridge had noticed how Brooke and the kids' conversations were peppered with Sonny's name. How the younger man helped Brooke around the store, the children with their projects for camp. He had also picked up on some weird vibes between the two; both times he had been here. He didn't think Brooke had cheated, far from it. But it was as if she had a connection with Sonny, something he couldn't touch and he didn't like that. His father had been right it was time to get his house on order. Forrester had existed years without him and would still exist long after he was gone, but his time with his family was limited. Ric, Bridget, Tommy, Phoebe, Stephanie, Willow, and now this new baby were his legacy. They were his and Brooke's marks on the world. The proof they existed, loved, and lived. He was committed to making his marriage work.

He was madly in love with this blonde that lay on this bed with him. He had loved her from the moment he saw her at his parents' house. She was and still was dropped dead gorgeous with a smile that lit up the world, and a heart that loved everyone she met. She was his best friend. His ally. His confidante. His biggest supporter. His greatest truth teller, regardless of how much he didn't want to hear the truth. Without Brooke Logan, he would have died along with Caroline and later Taylor. She had reached him in his pit of despair when no one else could. She was his everything. How could he have ever forgotten that?

You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
And I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time

You should know  
Everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind  
In my heart  
In my soul

You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration

Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you

She was all that was good and meaningful in his life. He had almost lost her and their precious baby girl. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"If you think any harder, your brain is going to explode," Brooke whispered in the stillness of the room.

"You know me too well," he chuckled, glad for once that Bridget slept like the dead. "I've missed this so much. I used to sleep on the sofa in my office 95 of the time because I couldn't stand being in that bed without you."

"Or with Willow's foot shoved in your gut," she said, now fully awake and trying to keep the conversation on a light note. After yesterday's drama, she didn't know if she was up for any heavy talks today.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

She wanted to ignore his apology, but she knew that tone of voice. Ridge wanted to have this conversation and there was no putting him off.

Her silence scared him. Had he waited too long?

"What are you sorry for exactly?"

Having a long plane ride to think about this, he quickly rattled off the answer. "For being a dick. For not giving you enough of my time, enough of myself. For leaving you to raise our children alone. For never standing up to Mother. For missing too many games, recitals, and practices to count. For not knowing for days about you moving to Port Charles or about the newest life we'd created. For not realizing you gave up your control of Forrester so that we both could equally participate in the rearing of our children yet stay involved in the company we both love and want them to one day be apart of, if they so chose. For not standing by your side after we lost our first child. For going back to Caroline. For moving on with Taylor when I knew it should have been you I was marrying. For leaving you when I found out you had kept Thomas' parentage a secret from me when it wasn't your secret to tell. For not believing you when you said you were pregnant. For not being by your side when we lost our second child. For marrying you this time by pretending it was a business arrangement or what was best for the kids because I was scared this was the only way you'd marry me after all the hurt and pain I caused you. For being an all-around ignorant, selfish, self-involved, self-centered, pompous man. I love you. I always have and I always will. And I pray that you forgive me and give me another chance."

Her heart was in her throat, tears streamed down her face. She didn't know if she was crying because of the apology she had longed to hear; or because these were the most words he had spoken in so long without them leading to an argument; or because Bebe was kicking on her full bladder. "I'll be right back," she informed him as she rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom.  


* * *

****

Was that a bad sign or just the call of nature? He had laid his soul bare and she went to the restroom. He would take it as a sign of nature because he couldn't allow himself to think negatively. If he lost her, he would lose everything.  


* * *

****

Patting her face down with a wet towel, Brooke slowly breathed in and breathed out. It was decision time. Did she still want to be Mrs. Ridge Forrester, Brooke Logan Forrester? Or did she want to go it alone with Ric, Tommy, Budge, Phoebs, Stephie, Will, and Bebe? Did she want to wake up every other holiday by herself because her children  
were with their dad and the Forresters? She had allowed Ric and Budge to be hurt when she and Ridge's first marriage fell apart, could she allow that to happen a second time to them? Could she do that to Tommy and the twins, they didn't remember any other mother but her? But as much as she would like to put her kids first, it all really came down to her. What did she want? Because if she wasn't happy then neither would the kids nor Ridge. Yes, she still loved Ridge but she was sick and tired of having her heart broken by him.

She understood how seductive power could be, but never did she dream he would have taken things as far as he did. She wanted reassurance that Forrester would not consume their lives again. That he would find the balance between Forrester Creations and their family. And more importantly that he would put Stephanie in her place and not allow her to sway his decisions or influence him.

And what about Sonny? Brooke could admit what her and Sonny had was more than friendship and could easily turn into even more. But did she want that? It was easy to deny his occupation as friends, but as more- -She didn't want to be in the shower one morning and have bullets flying at her. She didn't want to be Brenda Barrett in any way. She didn't want her heart broken in front of all her family and friends because Sonny decided she shouldn't have to live a life on the run. But still there was something about the man that called to her. He understood her in a way no one ever had. That wasn't completely true, Ridge did understand her, though you couldn't always tell by the decisions he had made and the things he did. Sonny understood the Brooke Logan Forrester she had to become in order to deal with Stephanie and the media. He understood why facades were put up and he knew how to penetrate hers.

Taking one final look at her face, Brooke made her decision. It was time to let Ridge know. She quietly walked back into the bedroom and climbed back on the bed.  


* * *

**  
He stared at her silently, waiting.**

"I love you. I want to make our marriage work- -"

A huge smile broke out on her husband's face. "Logan- -"

"No, let me finish. If you break my heart, my children's, or renege on one of your promises that you've made, I will divorce you and make sure your contact with the children is one hour a month under the supervision of a psychiatrist, social worker, and a police officer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"And your mother needs to be on the first plane out of here. We can't make a go of things with her lingering around. The first time, I have to stand up for myself or have to put her in her place, I'm gone."

Ridge nodded. "I've called the pilot. He's on standby."

"Who's taking care of Forrester while you're gone?"

"Dad."

She nodded and put her hand on top of the still sleeping Bridget.

Ridge put his hand on top of hers. "I love you, Mrs. Ridge Forrester."

"I love you, Mr. Ridge Forrester." She sent up a silent prayer as she began her final journey with him. She prayed they would be together until they were old and grey.   



	22. Chapter 22

"No, Mother, we can not make a weekend trip to LA and no you can't come here…Why not?! Because my wife is heavily pregnant and can't fly…Yes, she needs to come…If Mr. Hamilton wants to see his grandkids, I heard they invented things called airplanes, trains, buses, and cars, he can use them all or any one of them and come see them…Am I being sarcastic? I'm just being honest…Mother, if you keep harping on this issue, Brooke, the kids, and I will be moving to Paris to work at Forrester International after we leave New York. I'm sure it wouldn't take much for me to convince Brooke to live within driving distance of her parents and sisters, do you?...I knew you would see things my way. The kids will email you and call you later in the week…I'm not rushing you off the phone, but we are expecting guests so I have to finish cooking…No, my wife doesn't need to cook because she has a husband perfectly capable of doing the cooking…I gotta go, Mother. I love you and tell Dad the same…Bye," Ridge concluded and quickly hung up the phone.

"Your mother?" Sonny asked from the doorway with his hands full of cooking supplies.

"Hey, Sonny. Come in. And of course, she misses her grandkids. I'm the only one out of the four of us with kids."

Sonny nodded.

"Here let me help you," Ridge offered.

"No, it's fine. I've got it," Sonny countered, following Ridge to the kitchen.

"Did you ever have that problem with your mom?" he asked, as he washed his hands and began cooking.

"No, my mother passed on before she could meet the important woman in my life."

Sonny had a woman. That was interesting to know. He hadn't seen any women come and go from Sonny's place. Nor had he heard any of the kids or Brooke talk about her. Though now that he thought about it Bobbie, Simone, Amy,

Felicia, and Dara were suspiciously quiet on the topic of Sonny. They usually had something to say about any and everything. Why was Sonny a forbidden topic? He would have to find out. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you." Sonny observed Ridge cooking. At their first meetings, his opinion of Brooke's husband had been less than stellar. But these past few weeks, he had seen the designer work very hard at proving himself worthy of Brooke's love, time, attention, along with the kids. Sonny only hoped that this was the real deal. It was easy to be completely devoted to someone when you weren't in your normal, everyday setting, but the true test lay when they returned to LA and his mother was harping about. Would Ridge Forrester stand strong then? He prayed so for Brooke's sake and for the children's. If Ridge hurt them in anyway, he would pay the consequences. "I should let you cook. If you need anything just call me."

"Thanks Sonny. You're a lifesaver. And thank you for being there for Brooke and our children while I was still in Los Angeles. And for helping Brooke with the boutique. I know you're busy running a company so thanks for taking the time out."

"It was no problem. My mother always taught me to be kind and helpful to your neighbors."

Ridge nodded as he chopped vegetables. "Sonny, how do you do it? How do you balance your life with your woman and your running Corinthos & Morgan?"

Brooke really hadn't told her husband anything about him. He didn't know if that was good or bad. But he knew for sure if he was Ridge there would have been no way in hell his woman could have lived next to a man without him knowing every single thing about the man. Maybe he was more mistrustful of the average man than most. "Brenda died."

Crap, he walked into that one. He really should have asked Brooke more things about Sonny and his life. "Once again, my deepest- -"

"It's fine. But when she was alive, I knew that nothing and no one could ever replace her in my life. And now as I think back, I thank God every day that we had the time together that we did. The memories of her, of us, kept me going. Memories of me behind a desk, shuffling papers, dealing with workers wouldn't have gotten me through her death. You always have to remember what's important. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. The only thing I've found that tempers that is a woman by your side, in your bed, who loves you and reminds you of what's important in life."

Ridge paused and stared at Sonny. He heard the wisdom in Sonny's words. If he lost Logan, the way he'd lost Taylor. Shaking his head, Ridge knew he would never recover from that lost. Ever. Brooke was his whole life.

Sonny left Ridge to ponder his words.

* * *

"So how is it really?" Simone asked, as she, Brooke, Felicia, Bobbie, Dara, and Amy sat around the kitchen table, writing out place cards, as the kids played outside.

Brooke knew the question was directed at her, but took her time to answer it. "It's good."

"But is it going to remain that way?" Bobbie inquired.

Brooke shrugged. "I'm not a mind reader. All I know is that things have been great since we made the decision to make the marriage work. Whenever Stephanie steps out of line on the phone, he reprimands her, if she does it again, the phone mysteriously goes dead."

"What about work?" Felicia jumped in.

"He's still checking in, but he reserves it for naptimes and after we're all asleep. I didn't expect him to give up control of Forrester overnight," she remarked.

"Brooke, I hope Ridge doesn't blow it this time," Amy commented.

"Thanks, Amy. I appreciate it," she smiled.

Amy returned her smile.

"And Sonny?" Dara inquired.

"Is a great neighbor and friend."

"Hmm," Dara replied.

"What does that mean?"

Dara shrugged her shoulders.

Choosing to ignore her friend's comments, she turned her attention to Simone. "Is there anything else we have to do after this?"

"You need to be refitted one last time to make sure the baby hasn't dropped anymore. The seamstress should be over in the next twenty minutes- -"

"I didn't bring the dress with me- -"

"Ridge sent it over earlier so it could be here waiting for you. Brooke, thank you so much for agreeing to host our batchelor/batchelorette dinner," the pediatrician thanked her.

"It's the least I could do since I missed your first wedding. I'm just honored that you want to spend your last night as a free woman with me, Marcus, Bobbie, Amy, Alex, Ridge, Felicia, Tom, and Dara."

"Where else would I want to be than with my family?" Simone asked.

The other women were touched by the impending bride's words.

"Marcus told me that Alex is happier than he's been since he first met him," Bobbie threw out there before they all dissolved into tears.

Amy grinned from ear to ear.

"That's good because I don't think I've ever seen Amy smile as much or be as giddy," Felicia stated. "Does this mean all is well in paradise?"

"Things are going well. He even passed dinners with Luke, Stefan, Rick, and Blackie. Even Rick Junior had a pass at him. But he won them all over. Well Stefan and Luke, I'm not sure about them but they definitely respect him," Amy answered. "We're moving at a nice, steady pace. We don't want to blow this by taking things to fast."

"Smart decision," the women echoed.

"Dara, how's Ned?" Bobbie asked, stretching her fingers from the constant, elegant writing.

"Asking for a blood test. I'm trying to put him off- -"

"Do you think that's a good idea? Don't you think Ned deserves a chance to be a father? It's not his fault that he fell in back in love with Lois," Felicia offered.

"You would think that," Dara said, snidely.

Felicia gasped.

"Dara," Simone reprimanded.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for, Felicia. I apologize. Besides you guys, this baby," Dara said, touching her round stomach, "is all the family I have in this world. And as much as I love you all at the end of the night, you all curl up with the man you love and I'm by myself. I refuse to share him or her with Ned and his happy reunited family. I won't wake up on Christmas morning to an empty house because it's Ned's turn to see my child's joy on Christmas morning. Screw him. This baby is mine. My last link to my past. Will he have my mother's smile? My father's sense of humor? My grandma's knack for cooking? Or my grandpa's gift for chess? He is all I have."

Felicia, Simone, Brooke, Amy, and Bobbie all looked at each other and then at Dara. They could all empathize and sympathize with Dara's plight either coming from broken homes or their children now experiencing it for themselves. It was no position they wished for this child to be in.

* * *

"Ridge, dinner was delicious," Mac said, as they wandered from the dining room to the living room.

"Thank you, but Sonny has to be thanked also," Ridge informed the chief of police.

"Thanks, Sonny," Mac said, stiffly.

Sonny smiled. "You're welcome." He knew that had cost Mac a lot to thank him for anything, maybe more than agreeing with his fiancée about inviting him to stay since he had helped Ridge cook the meal. They were an interesting group. The women, of course, were friendlier than Mac, Tags, and Garcia. Tom, he could tell, was on the fence about him. Even Ms ADA herself had been cordial and even initiated a conversation with him. Either they were all drunk or Brooke's friendship with him had open the women's minds. As much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying this evening not being seen as the town pariah. Though he could feel Tags hatred gazes penetrating him. Watching Brooke and Ridge, he could feel the love between them. The way they finished each other's sentences, seemed to read each other's minds. For the first time, he could see the history and the love that had kept them together, connected over the years. He still wasn't completely sold on Ridge, but he could see the attachment. He could see what brought her back each time.

"Ooh, I love charades," Amy declared, as Simone pulled out a portable chalkboard and stand.

"Are we ten?" Bobbie asked sarcastically.

"Hey, when a certain detective asks you to marry him, then we'll do whatever you want but for tonight it's my night and my future hubby's and we're playing charades," Simone answered.

Marcus blushed as Bobbie laughed.

"Dara, you and Sonny are together. Everyone else is with their significant partner."

Sonny moved his chair to sit beside Dara. "Are you good at this game?"

"The best and after years of facing you in the courtroom, I can read your nonverbal communication; we should win this hands down," Dara whispered to him.

Sonny smiled. "So you think you can read me that well?"

"We'll soon see," the pregnant ADA replied.

"We'll let our gracious hosts go first," Simone announced.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're going down. Logan and I rock at this," Ridge said.

"Sure, Forrester," Marcus huffed. "Just start."

"Logan, do you want to give or receive?" Ridge asked his wife.

"I'll give," she answered, as she waddled over to Simone and happily pulled a name out of the bag.

"This is the movie category," Mac informed the group.

"You ready, Ridge."

"I'm ready."

"As soon as you start your first gesture the clock will begin ticking. You have a minute and a half. If Ridge doesn't get it then its open to whomever shouts it out first," Simone said.

Ridge and Brooke nodded. Brooke faced the crowd, after looking at the paper again, then began gesturing.

"Water, river, _A River Runs Through It_, ocean, boat, ship, cruise- -"

Sonny watched in amazement as Ridge read every little nuisance of Brooke's face, hands, eyes, expressions. Brooke then read Ridge's to determine what next hint to give him.

Brooke nodded happily.

"Cruise, people, sleeping, dying…_Love can touch us one time_," Ridge sang.

"Stop the clock, they won," Amy said, disappointed Ridge got the answer so fast.

"What are you talking about? Why is he singing?" Alex asked, bewildered.

"Alex, man, where have you been? Even I know this song," Marcus teased his partner and best friend.

"Only thanks to Maxie and Georgie," Bobbie reminded her lover.

_"And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door," _Ridge continued. Standing up, he walked over to his wife, embraced her as he moved her around the floor.

_"And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_There is some love that will not go away_

_You're here, _

_There's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on."_

"You're so sappy," she whispered in his ear.

"And you love it," he whispered back.

She kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it was," Brooke stated to herself more so than to the other passenger, who just entered the elevator. "Mmm."

"Brooke, are you okay?" Sonny asked, concerned.

"Mmm," she moaned.

"Are you in- -" He felt the water, as he stood against her rubbing her back. "How long have you been in labor?"

Brooke shook her head. "All day pretty much. I thought it was Braxton Hicks like I had with Willow. I guess I was wrong. After three births, you would think I could tell the difference- -umm- - I guess not," she panted. "Sonny, Bebe is coming fast. Stubborn child."

He was an ace at not panicking under pressure, but this was truly a unique situation. He had no experience whatsoever with pregnant women or births. Besides Brooke Lynn, he hadn't been around any children. The closest he and Brenda ever got to any was talks of the future and a pregnancy scare. Slowly turning her around, he looked into her eyes and saw the pain, yet determination and strength there. If she could do this, then so could he. "How much time do you think we have?"

Shaking her head as a contraction hit, she finally found her voice. "Not long."

"Okay, why don't you take off your underwear and get comfy on the plush carpet I had installed," he commanded, as he took off his suit jacket and laid in on the carpet for her to lay on. "I see you brought your hospital case. Anything in here we can use?"

"A few blankets and some baby clothes to wrap Bebe in."

Making quick work of the zipper, Sonny swiftly and thoroughly went through the suitcase to see what would be of use. He laid a blanket, a disposable diaper, and a few cloth diapers on top and took a second blanket to place on top of Brooke's thighs and knees to give her a sense of privacy. He took his all-in-one Swiss army knife from his pocket along with matches just in case help didn't arrive before it was time to cut the cord. Opening the emergency box, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Boss, the storm has caused all the power to go out around town. They are sending a crew to fix the elevator ASAP, but it might be a while before they get here," Johnny, Sonny's bodyguard, offered anticipating his boss' question.

"Call General Hospital, tell them Broo- -Hello. Hello." He played with the phone, but the line was dead. And next the lights went out then the flickered back on. Sonny knew the lights were only on because of the backup generator in the building. He, Brooke, and Bebe were truly on their own. Seeing a flash of fear cross her eyes, Sonny decided to be truthful with her. "The power is out. So it looks like it's just you, me, and the kid. And you're the one with all the experience."

This was not how she wanted Bebe to come into the world. In an elevator. Delivered by a clueless male. In the middle of a storm. This child definitely had his or her own unique sense of timing and already loved drama. She prayed she didn't have a mini-Stephanie about to be born. Why couldn't her life ever be simple, like Katie's or Donna's? She chuckled through the pain. She just had to accept being part of the Forresters entailed drama.

Wiping his hands on the baby wipe he found in Brooke's bag, Sonny lifted the blanket to see if he saw a head.

"Sonny, you can- -hmm- -" Brooke breathed in and out as she learned in her lamaze classes for Willow. The breathing didn't ease the pain, but it did give her something else to concentrate on besides the pain. "How far apart?"

"Two minutes," he informed her, wiping her forehead with a wipe.

"Bebe will be here soon. And Sonny you're going to have to touch me. Don't think of yourself as Sonny, my friend, but as a reincarnated Dr. Meadows, if that helps any."

"You think I'll be reincarnated as an ob/gyn?"

"What?" Was he serious? Then she finally looked into his eyes and saw that he was teasing. She smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He checked again for signs of the baby, this time he felt what must be the head. "I think Bebe is ready to make his or her debut. We need a little music to usher Bebe in, sing the song from your favorite concert you ever went to."

Taking a deep breath and trying to get her mind off of the pain, Brooke sang.

_"Today started with a crazy kiss_

_On our way home- -"_

"Your favorite concert was Lisa Lisa?" he mocked.

Grunting, she sent him an evil look. "And the Cult Jam. Now deliver my baby, I'm feeling the urge to push."

With pushing taking all of her concentration, Sonny took up from where she left off.

_"We were in for a surprise_

_Who would have known"_

Her eyes thanked him.

_"Who would have thought that we would become lovers_

_As friends we were so, so tight_

_Can't help myself, you make me feel so right_

_I got to, got to, got to tell you, darlin'_

_Ooh, baby, I think I love you_

_From head to toe_

_Ooh, baby, I think I love you_

_From head to toe_

_I think I love you from head to toe_

_I know_

_Here today, gone tomorrow_

_It's possible, but I doubt it_

_His kiss is credit in the bank of love_

_I never leave home without it_

_He's different from any boy I know_

_Body supreme_

_Bedroom eyes, head back to the side_

Please don't be so mean

Sonny gave up pretending he didn't know the song and joined in.

_14 karat love, you are my jewel of the Nile_

_When we make love diamonds are forever_

_Top to bottom I love you, I will leave you never_

_I got to, got to, got to tell you, darlin'"_

_Ooh, baby, I think I love you_

_From head to toe_

_Ooh, baby, I've got to kiss you_

_From head to toe_

_Ooh, baby, I think I love you_

_You got to know_

_Ooh, baby, I think I love you_

_From head to toe_

_I think I love you from head to toe_

_You can't hurry love, you got to take it slow_

_But my angel, you forget your wings tonight _

_(Heaven up above)_

_Baby, you got the love_

_14 karat love, you are my jewel of the Nile_

_When we make love diamonds are forever_

_Top to bottom I love you, I will leave you never_

_I got to, got to, got to tell you, darlin'"_

With the sweat dripping from his forehead matching Brooke's, Sonny grabbed a blanket and prepared himself for the birth. "I see the head. Keep pushing. You can do it."

She grunted in acknowledgement as she muttered the rest of the lyrics as she pushed with all her might. She was going to castrate Ridge.

_"Ooh, baby, I think I love you_

_From head to toe_

_Ooh, baby, I want to kiss you_

_From head to toe_

_Ooh, baby, I think I love you_

_You got to know_

_Ooh, baby, I think I love you_

_From head to toe_

_Can you feel the beat within my heart_

_Can you see my love shine through the dark_

_Can you see that you must be a part of that beat in my heart_

_After all that we've been through_

_I can't seem to face the fact that boy I'm losing you_

_I threw away your ties but through venetian blinds_

_I looked and saw my heart just overrule my mind_

_And I tried not to let it show_

_Now I don't know what to do_

_I tell myself I'm lying_

_So let's not just let it go_

_My heart does double beats for you_

_Now you know my love won't grow cold_

_Oh this love will turn to gold if we stay in love_

_Oh, my love_

_Can you feel the beat within my heart_

_Can you see my love shine through the dark_

_Can you see that you must be a part of that beat in my heart"_

He gently helped Bebe make the final journey out into the world onto the soft pastel colored blanket. Using the cloth diaper, he cleaned out her mouth and face, then the nose aspirator to clear her nostrils.

"What is she?" Brooke cried.

Giving the baby a final patting down, he carefully wrapped the blanket around her then handed her to her mother. "Here is Miss Bebe."

Tears streamed down her face as Sonny handed her newest daughter to her. "Oh Sonny, she's so beautiful."

For a few minutes, they listened to the cry of the newest addition to the world.

After dealing with the afterbirth and cleaning up as best he could with the limited supplies, he sat beside mother and child. "She's breath taking," he whispered.

"She is, isn't she?"

"Does this miniature you have a name?" Sonny asked, gazing into the face of Brooke on a smaller scale with the same color hair and eyes.

"Logan Corinthos Forrester."

"Corinthos?" he repeated.

"Unless you would like Adella better, after your mom?"

"No, she would want Corinthos. She hated Adella. I'm honored."

"If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here. So thank you and Cori thanks you." She yawned. "How much longer do you think we'll be in here?"

"I'm not sure, but Johnny is working on it so it should be soon. After your hardwork, you desrve a rest. Both of you do." Getting up, Sonny squeezed himself between the wall of the elevator and Brooke.

Happy for the refuge and the heat, she relaxed and closed her eyes.

_"Try not to get worried,_

_Try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you oh_

_Don't you know  
Everything's alright_

_Yes, everything's fine  
And we want you to sleep well tonight  
Let the world turn without you tonight  
If we try_

_We'll get by_

_So forget all about us tonight"  
_

"Why am I not surprised that you know musicals? Does Jason know this?" she murmured, drifting off to sleep.

He smiled as he gently pried the baby out of Brooke's arms. "Hello, Cori," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

The newborn opened her eyes and stared into the dark brown eyes of the man who helped bring her into the world. At that moment, Sonny knew his heart had been captured by another Logan Forrester woman.

_"Everything's alright_

_Yes_

_Everything's alright_

_Yes_

_  
Sleep and I shall soothe you,_

_Calm you and anoint you  
Myrrh for your hot forehead_

_And then you'll feel  
Everything's alright_

_Yes_

_everything's fine  
And it's cool_

_And the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet  
Close your eyes_

_Close your eyes  
And relax think of nothing tonight."_


	24. THE FINAL CHAPTER

This is the final chapter. Thank you for taking this ride with me and the cast of GH and B & B. Thank you to everyone who dropped me a line. It was truly appreciated.

* * *

"Seems like this is the end of the road of me being Dr. Meadows reincarnated," Sonny remarked, as she settled into her hospital bed. 

"So it would seem. But you did a hell of a job, Dr. Meadows. And your to-die-for dimples were the only things that kept Cori quiet on the ambulance ride," Brooke smiled, then her smile turned into a serious expression with a tinge of regret. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I never could have made it here without you."

"You had the counselor, Simone, Bobbie, Felicia, Amy, you would have been fine."

"Yes, they helped me a lot, but you were my rock in what was a very turbulent time in my life," she reminded him, gazing directly and intently into his eyes.

"Thank you for the joy you brought into my life. My mind hasn't been consumed with the fact I'm living back in Port Charles without Brenda."

With tears in her eyes, she took in her fill of a man who redefined her life, taught her so much. "If there is anything you ever need, all you have to do is say my name."

"Brooke, if you need anything, yo estoy aqui. Siempre."

"Siempre."

They held each other's gazes as their emotion-filled eyes said everything they could never and would never say to each other and held a hint of the passion and love that could never be and forever remain untapped.

"Am I interrupting?" Dara asked, feeling the emotion in the room as she stuck her head into Brooke's hospital room.

"Come in," Brooke greeted.

Making her way over to the bed, Dara gave Sonny a short, cordial acknowledgement. "Congratulations," she said, as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you."

"Where is my cute little niece?"

"Simone is running some tests on her and I think hogging her from the rest of us. I think she and Mac are going to have one sooner rather than later." Propping herself up against her pillows, Brooke looked from Sonny to Dara. "Dara, were you serious when you said you would do whatever it took?

Dara nodded cautiously, wondering why Brooke was bringing this topic up now and in front of Sonny.

"Michael Corinthos, Junior, has the money, the power, the influence to make the Jensen/Quartermaine baby you carry into a permanent, no one knows but you, me, him, and the girls, Jensen/Corinthos baby."

Dara gasped.

Sonny was shocked, but worked hard not to show it.

"Dara Marie Jensen, that baby inside of you is more important to you than your job at the district attorney's office. You could finally teach law at the University or join Scotty Baldwin in private practice. Mac, Alex, and Marcus would learn to live with Sonny in your life. We would all make sure of it. He would love your child more than life itself and protect him or her from the Quartermaines. Sonny means no Easters spent by yourself, no Thanksgiving turkey on the Wednesday before or the Sunday after. Your family would be in tact, if you could put aside your pride and what you think you know about Sonny Corinthos," Brooke finished passionately.

When he said he would do anything for Brooke, he never imagined it would be anything like this.

"Brooke- - I can't. I c- -"

Brooke got out of bed and walked over to Dara. Taking Dara's hand in hers, she placed them on top of Dara's bump. "When Bridget was missing I would have gladly traded my life for her safe return in a heartbeat. What wouldn't you sacrifice for this child?"

"Look who's here," a voice cried out from outside the room.

The two best friends remained with their eyes locked on each other as Ridge walked into the room.

Sensing the intimacy and intensity in the room, the bright smile on Ridge's face slowly started to fade. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Brooke confirmed, looking into Dara's eyes for a second longer than turned to face Ridge. "Brogan Michael." Quickly walking to Ridge, she swept her son out of his arms. "Hi." She drank her full of her newest son, his jet black hair, his dark brown eyes, his olive hued skin tone. Two years they had waited, filled out paperwork, visited doctors, took fingerprints, but now holding Brogan Michael Forrester, all those things fled from her mind. Her precious, adorable, six-month-old son from Taiwan.

Looking at the adoration and utter joy in Brooke's eyes, Dara was paralyzed and overcome with emotion.

* * *

"Let's go talk," Sonny whispered in her ear. He glanced one last time at Brooke with her son in her arms and her husband next to her. Turning to Dara, he quietly guided her out of the room. He found an empty office and escorted her inside, as his guard stood outside the door.

For the first time since she could remember, Dara was nervous. Nervous was an understatement, more like petrified. "What Brooke suggested- -"

"Are you serious about keeping your child away from the Quartermaines?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes. Brooke Lynn and my baby both deserve full-time parents."

"You're not doing this as a way to punish Ned for- -"

"No," she said vehemently. "I've done a lot of soul searching about this and this is what's best for everyone involved.

Looking into her eyes, he saw the truth and the same determination in her eyes as she had when they used to face each other as opponents in the courtroom. "We can be in Vegas in a few hours."

This was really happening. It was do or die time. "You and Brooke- -"

"Are friends. I'm glad she and Ridge worked things out. She loves him and I believe he loves her, too. He's just made some piss poor decisions."

A Vegas wedding. Could things be any tackier? But what was she expecting, a large wedding with all her family and friends as she married the man she had spent years trying to put in jail? "Can we stop by the DA's office? I need to hand in my letter of resignation."

Sonny nodded and opened the door for his soon-to-be-wife.

* * *

"How was the trip? Tell me everything. How was he? Was he scared when you first held him? Speak," she commanded, as she slowly undressed her quiet son as he stared at her intently.

Ridge looked at his wife and his son and for the first time in a long time he felt at peace; the only thing missing was their other children.

"Look who I found in the hallway," Simone announced.

"Daddy!" Bridget, Phoebe, and Stephanie screamed, causing Brogan and Cori to cry.

Brooke comforted Brogan as Ridge took Cori from Simone. Tommy and Ric climbed on the bed to sit next to their mother and newest brother while the girls plastered themselves all over Ridge's chair. The parents looked at each other and smiled.

Brooke Logan Forrester sent up a silent prayer that things could always be this good and when they weren't she would remember this supreme bliss they had fought so hard to achieve.


End file.
